La Otra Mitad
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ¿Pesadillas? ¿Simple alucinaciones? ¿O el subconsciente trata de decir algo importante? Capítulo Ocho: Encuentros
1. Default Chapter

**Notas Iniciales: **La idea básica del siguiente fict la obtuve de una novela colombiana que transmitieron en mi país hace muchos años atrás. Obviamente los acontecimientos los he modificado bastante para el mundo de Harry Potter. La idea la volví a retomar luego de leer el fict _Atrapado en una Red, _de la escritora Anasazi (léanlo de pies a cabezas, está en mis historias favoritas nn), de paso aprovecho la oportunidad para dedicarle este fict con la condición de que mate a Roger en el suyo XP, es broma. Cualquier escritor puede hacer lo que desee en sus historias, todo es hecho con el simple propósito de entretener, y en mi caso... de enredarles un poco la mente XP

* * *

**La otra mitad**

* * *

_"Te veremos pronto" _

_"Muy pronto"_

_Dos voces cálidas y decididas, dos voces de diferentes géneros que retumban sin cesar y se perdían en lo profundo de sus pensamientos._

_Dos voces... que parecían no hacer efecto en él._

_Se encontraba envuelto en una total depresión. Sentía que todo era su culpa, por su maldita terquedad, por su insensatez, por no haberla escuchado como solía hacerlo._

_Había caído en otra sucia y vil trampa, y el precio de su error fue caro._

_Y existía otra voz en su cabeza la cual no era producto de sus recuerdos, cuyo dueño podía declarar y aclarar a su antojo, perturbando sus pensamientos, confundiendo sus ideas... buscando hacerlo caer nuevamente._

Entonces se sentó abruptamente en la cama. Parecía que no había cerrado ni un ojo en toda la noche.

Maldito insomnio. ¡¡Cómo lo odiaba!!

¿¿O serán malditas pesadillas??

Con fastidio deslizó sus dedos en su azabache melena, lo que más odiaba era no distinguir si soñaba o estaba despierto.

La sensación de olas castañas enlazada con una impresionante determinación no desaparecía de su mente.

Inconscientemente el joven tanteó en su mesita de noche, como buscando algo primordial antes de poner un pie afuera de la cama. Sin embargo todo era cuestión de levantar la pierna para salir de su habitación.

- ¡Qué estupidez! - replicó contra sí mismo deslizando su mano por su nariz.

Caminó pesadamente hacia otra sala en medio de la oscuridad. No se tropezaba con nada porque conocía exactamente el sitio en el cual estaba cada uno de los objetos de su departamento. Sin embargo siempre tenía esa sensación de que algo le faltaba, algo vital como el aire para respirar.

_«Lumos»_

- Luz - dijo en voz alta y todo el departamento se iluminó. Él primero sonríe extrañado ante la palabra que había cruzado en su mente en momentos anteriores, luego sacudió la cabeza y recalcó al instante: - Luz sólo en la cocina -

Y la iluminación desapareció de todos los sitios menos en la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Tomó una taza de color beige y la introdujo en una caja con dos botones: uno azul y otro rojo. Con cierta pereza oprimió el rojo. En la espera de que el agua se vertiera sobre la taza y se calentara, él arrimó su rebelde cabellera a la pared y cerró los ojos por unos benditos segundos

_Una taza y un termo._

_Una cantidad considerable de humo._

_El líquido cayendo en la taza de porcelana._

_El sabor de la hierba insípida._

_El sabor dulce de la felicidad._

_Calidez... Suavidad._

Un pequeño sonido del aparato que él había accionado, lo sacó abruptamente de aquellas imágenes borrosas, confusas y sin sentido.

Y nuevamente volvió a quedarse pensando en su singular situación. Por unos instantes miró alrededor de la cocina, perdiéndose en el profundo verde que se regaba por las paredes.

Extrañamente tenía la fuerte idea de que otro color sería el apropiado, quería otra tonalidad que le diera vida al salón.

Acomodó una mano en su mejilla derecha y el codo en la mesa de porcelana.

- Paredes de color café - expresó en voz alta.

Un breve destello inundó las paredes y entonces todas estaban con la tonalidad muy fuerte, según su concepto.

- ¿Qué cantidad tienen? - preguntó un tanto irritado.

De inmediato apareció un rectángulo holográfico que mostraba los caracteres _ Rojo: 46 - Verde: 23 - Azul: 0 - Matiz: 21 - Saturación: 255 - Luminosidad: 51_

Él hizo una mueca de análisis, luego cerró los ojos mientras dibujaba en su mente la exactitud de lo que quería.

- Rojo 126 y Verde 63, sube doce más la luminosidad - y al abrir los ojos el café era el preciso. Con una sonrisa amplia murmuró para sí mismo - Intenso, apasionado -

Los demás estaban totalmente locos con eso de que el rojo era la pasión y el fuego.

Sacó de la alacena unas bolsitas pequeñas de hierbas, e introdujo un par en la taza caliente. Al poco tiempo y con cuidado le dio un sorbo a su taza, sin poder evitar la sensación de que alguien soplaba sobre el humo. El joven dejó la taza sobre la mesa y negó con la cabeza.

Es el estrés! Demasiado trabajo! La era visual seguía gobernando el universo y un diseñador tiene mucho que hacer.

Ya llevaba varias semanas sin dormir. De hecho, nunca en sus 24 años de existencia había logrado dormir más de 4 horas de corrido. Siempre con esa horrible sensación de que algo muy importante tenía que realizar. O seguro era la ausencia temprana de sus progenitores, por ello sentía el inmenso vacío en su alma.

El joven deslizó su mano por bajo de la mesa y presionó un botón. Entonces baja lentamente un monitor de 30 pulgadas, pantalla plana, el mismo que automáticamente comenzó a mostrar imágenes de paisajes y caballos corriendo sin cesar, luego en transición de barras horizontales mostró una publicidad sobre artículos del siglo pasado.

_- No se quede sin esta maravilla muy utilizada a principios del 2000, El monitor va enlazado al CPU con cables, al igual este pequeño aparato conocido como mouse. Por supuesto que el teclado no podía faltar, observen sus formas de botones. Todo en conjunto le llamaban 'computadora' -_

_«¿Y quién querrá eso en la actualidad?»_ Pensó con intriga, sin embargo no cambió de señal. Esto, sin duda alguna, ya era muy alarmante, despertarse en la madrugada para ver comerciales sobre objetos del siglo pasado.

Es que simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño.

_- Y el de acá es igual de interesante - el hombre tomó el alargado palo y lo enseñó a los televidentes - Y no usa electricidad -_

Miles de palabras cruzaron por la mente del joven, desde _ Barredora _ hasta _Saeta_.

_- Se llama 'escoba' y hace muchos años atrás la utilizaban personas que no tenían recursos para comprar la aspiradora (sí, existió algo antes que la rústica aspiradora, amigos) -_

El joven frunció el entrecejo. Extrañamente para su mente, aquel objeto lo relacionaba con un deporte de aire. Sentir la excitación y expectativa del ambiente, la rudeza y sutileza al mismo tiempo del viento, escuchar los gritos de atentas personas que no despegaban sus ojos de él.

¿Un dragón?

Sacudió la cabeza con cierta tosquedad.

Ahora todo había sido más claro y no podía negárselo. Era colosal y sumamente peligroso, en especial por las ardientes llamas que salían de su hocico.

Con el sonido de fondo de las publicidades del pasado siglo prendió su herramienta de trabajo al deslizar su mano por el otro lado de la mesa.

Por el techo de la cocina se escuchaba el sonido robótico de traslación de implementos. Luego descendió, hasta estar frente de él, uno de los modernos y potentes EDT (Equipo de Trabajo), con el cual realiza sus diseños.

El aparato actual era un descendiente directo de lo que, en la publicidad que veía, denominaban computadora, pero aquella palabra era tan larga y no abarcaba con precisión en una era en donde reinaba lo simple, práctico y directo.

Al prenderse el monitor plano del EDT se visualizó un botón rojo parpadeando sin cesar.

- Demonios! - masculló fastidiado mientras se volvía hacia la RDTC (Red de TeleComunicaciones) y observaba la misma señal visual roja. Suspirando profundamente, y deseando que no sea algo verdaderamente urgente, le habló al aparato - Mensajes -

_Hola, Soy el diseñador de JPC&I, en estos momentos no me es posible atenderte, sin embargo, si dejas el video después de escuchar la señal, responderé lo más pronto posible._

El joven apenas clavó su verde mirada en la imagen de un joven que bordea su edad, con los ojos azules y brillantes que parecían combinar perfectamente con el rúbeo de su melena.

**_Bip_**

_- Oye, poco más y no dejas para contestar, James ¡¡Qué discurso que te lanzas!! - _ El joven se cruzó de brazos y se arrimó confianzudamente en el borde de la pared _ - Sabes? Necesito unas semanas libres. Estoy en unos proyectos especiales -_

El dueño de casa puso los ojos en blanco brevemente mientras seguía buscando en la carpeta de imágenes la que necesitaba en esos instantes.

_- Uno de estos días te hablaré de ello, pero espero que no te caigas de espaldas - _ dijo al mismo tiempo que el otro en la pantalla.

Era lo de siempre. Su amigo se desaparecía una temporada y luego volvía misterioso y enigmático, con la eterna promesa de que algún día revelará el motivo de su ausencia, algo que francamente nunca cumplía.

-_ Y de paso tú también deberías tomar unas vacaciones. La verdad, amigo, andas más ido que de costumbre. Debes descargar tu File, te lo adjunto al mensaje. - _En este preciso instante apareció en la pantalla una carpeta mediana -

- Descargar - le dijo al monitor mientras sus ojos se concentraban en el inmenso y gigantesco monstruo lanza-llamas.

- _Has dejado botado tres meses y medio de trabajo así porque sí. ¿Acaso andarás enamorado? ¡Y quién sería la afortunada? Me lo contarás, verdad? Bueno, debo volar -_ el joven soltó una carcajada antes de seguir hablando - _Me expreso en forma literal, por si acaso -_

Y con un guiño del ojiazul la imagen se desvaneció dejando a su paso la de un cronómetro traspasando documentación.

Pero el otro no le prestaba mucha atención a la carpeta que le llegaba. Sus ojos se entrecerraban al captar con total precisión la fotografía que tenía en el monitor.

- Escamas negras, ojos amarillos, cuernos broncíneos -

De sólo verle le entró un súbito pánico.

Aunque... pensándolo bien...

Enigma resuelto!! El dragón que apareció en su mente fue esa imagen que vio quien sabe cuando. Seguro que era uno de los gráficos de _Nie_, su compañero raro. Puesto que a él le encantan esas cosas extrañas sobre mitología y leyendas.

Incluso, una de sus frases que le había pegado de _Nie_, era _'Merlín!!'_ cuando buscaba expresar asombro o incredulidad. ¿Qué demonios significaba Merlín? James lo ignoraba. Quizá era una forma antigua de decir _Rayos, _o incluso una manera de decir _Demonios_, pero sin sonar demasiado grosero.

El joven deslizó sus manos por su rebelde melena y se recostó con desgano en el borde de la mesa mientras presionaba el botón de la base y apagaba el EDT

Sin embargo, la sensación de vacío no lo abandonaba.

Clavó sus ojos en el monitor y apenas captó las palabras para entender que en el siglo pasado utilizaban una rústica forma de dejar mensajes. Sin video, sólo audio.

A su mente imaginativa llegaron las imágenes de hermosos pájaros nocturnos deslizándose a increíble velocidad, buscando cumplir una misión.

- Demasiada publicidad del pasado me atrofiará el cerebro - murmuró para sí mismo antes de presionar uno de los tantos botones existentes en la parte de abajo de su mesa.

La imagen del vendedor se desvanecía lentamente, dando paso a un programa de debates sobre las carreras del momento.

El presentador estaba en medio de varias pantallas, las cuales mostraban las sombras de personas que acudían anónimamente al programa.

_- No hay nada como jugar soccer, el juego ha existido desde hace muchos años y perdurará por siempre - _Era una voz no identificada la que exclamaba con orgullo esas palabras. Parte del entretenimiento del programa era adivinar qué personaje famoso estaba tras el monitor, teniendo como pistas la forma de expresarse, puesto que la voz era camuflada.

Por ello en la parte inferior se deslizaba constantemente las palabras: _Identifique a nuestros invitados y gane premios instantáneos. Comuníquese ahora al 2100-yosísé_

_- Sin embargo - _objetó de inmediato otra voz - _Lo que sí es corto es la vida del jugador como tal. El desgaste físico, las constantes lesiones, dietas balanceadas... El jugador promedio comienza su carrera alrededor de los 17 años y se retira (con mucha suerte) a los 40. Son tan sólo veintitrés años jugando un deporte. Y luego de ello ¿Qué? -_

Se escuchó un fuerte quejido por parte del jugador.

- _¿Ah, sí? -_ la voz del presentador, solicitando orden en el debate, quedaba nula ante la notable rabia que había invadido a la otra persona _- ¿Y qué profesión es la que usted ejerce tan dignamente? -_

_- Tengan la amabilidad de solicitar permiso para hablar -_

_- Psicología -_

_- ¡¡¡Oh!!! ¡¡¡Qué brillantez de carrera!!! ¡¡Lava-cerebros!! -_

_- ¡¡Contrólense!! -_

_- La Psicología en la actualidad abarca las actitudes y aptitudes de los seres humanos en relación al entorno que lo rodea. Cuando el estudiante de la carrera se gradúa puede ejercer la profesión por el resto de su vida -_

_- __Es una estupidez esa mal denominada 'profesión'. Lo único que ustedes buscan es que una persona pase horas y horas contándole sus problemas.... Son unos entrometidos que se creen que.... -_

_- Daré por terminado este debate si no se comportan como las personas adultas que son -_

_- Sólo unos puntos que aclarar, joven: Sólo un necio creería firmemente que no necesita de nadie para vivir. Los psicólogos somos personas que damos orientación a quienes la deseen, somos objetivos y no nos dejamos llevar por las emociones de nuestros pacientes. Y si bien es cierto que en la actualidad pocos confían en nosotros también es cierto que mientras exista alguien que nos necesite, ahí estaremos, por ello la profesión se ha mantenido -_

La sombra desapareció de la pantalla.

_- Bueno... esperamos que.... -_ el presentador estaba notablemente tenso, al no haber logrado la armonía exigida en su programa - _... esto les haya servido de algo -_

_- Por supuesto, si alguien tiene problemas mentales corra hacia un psicólogo -_

_- Y con esto damos por finalizado nuestro debate. Y para nuestro sorteo final... me informan que se ha cerrado nuestra RDTC, y nuestros invitados el día de hoy fueron: La joven y reconocida talentosa jugadora de soccer femenino, Chang, descendiente de una larga familia de jugadores desde hace cincuenta años._

Se iluminó el recuadro y dejó al descubierto a una preciosa joven, delgada, con una larga y brillante cabellera recogida en un lazo

_»El Diseñador Gráfico S. S., diestro para las imágenes como si fueran parte de él. Dominar la técnica y ser altamente instruido son, según él, sus secretos. A él le debemos el diseño de nuestra presentación, logotipos, efectos visuales._

Un hombre de unos treinta y nueve años, miraba fríamente hacia el monitor de su EDT, sin prestar el mínimo de atención a su entorno.

La imagen ahora se concentró en un espacio negro

_»Bueno, la persona que ocupaba este sitio se retiró antes de finalizar el debate, ('Algo verdaderamente poco profesional y ético' _se escuchó ahora la voz fémina de la jugadora_) pero nos ha dejado su tarjeta de presentación P. C. J. G. Bueno.... este... supongo que su presentación sería un comodín en nuestro concurso. Pocos debieron adivinar quién era en realidad. Consultas personales a la ruta de RDTC 310-719-80, y para finalizar nuestra presentación, tenemos al Arqueólogo Verldom Dorolt, bueno, menos misterioso que nuestro panelista anterior_

_- No es posible juzgar mi condición ante tan poca información sobre mi vida personal. De hecho soy mucho más enigmático de lo que pueden apreciar -_

Y el hombre, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, sonrió levemente.

Para el concepto de James el color rojizo de su corbata le combinaba tan bien con sus ojos. James no podía explicarlo. Quizá era el simple hecho de que se detesta a una persona sin conocerla.A diferencia de ese pedante S. S. al cual James conocía a la perfección.

- A los productores no se les ilumina el cerebro dándose cuenta que si tienen que poner estos debates en la madrugada es por la poca acogida que tienen, y con mayor motivo con una presentación tan deficiente como la que les hizo el muy infeliz -

Claro que él admitía en su interior que, sino tuviera esos extraños trances de su vida, muy bien podría revolucionar el concepto de _Diseñador Gráfico,_ mejorarlo o incluso innovarlo.

Lo más seguro era que necesitaba ayuda profesional. Quizá la psicología no estaba nada mal. Posiblemente le receten medicamentos para dormir hasta el siguiente año, o lo más seguro era que le mandaran a viajar por todo el mundo, buscando despejar su imaginativa mente. Lo que sea que le dijeran le vendría muy bien en estos casos. Simplemente necesitaba una orientación.

Se levantó con la taza de té más fría que nunca, y se dirigió hacia el RDTC marcando de inmediato los números que había dicho el presentador, comenzando con el tres y terminando con el cero. Una numeración nada difícil en realidad.

De inmediato se activó una pantalla en donde se visualizaba un calendario.

- ¡¡Merlín!!... Me hubiese encantado hacer la cita personalmente -

Con cierto recelo marcó con el índice el número 25 de Agosto. El día que él marcaba era miércoles, justamente hoy, según el reloj que parpadeaba 04h03 con los segundos transcurriendo sin cesar.

Cuando la hora solicitada para la cita se puso a su disposición (para que él la ingrese) James se quedó pensando unos instantes.

Por un lado quería hablar de su problema cuanto antes, mejor. Por otro, no quería parecer que es un enfermo mental, con extrañas alucinaciones, desesperado por una solución, aunque esto último seguramente encajaba en él.

- Catorce horas - digitó al poco tiempo.

Apareció un mensaje en letras cursivas y en negritas **_'Se solicita puntualidad'_**

¿Puntualidad? Por supuesto!

Y luego de finalizar la comunicación, él sintió un fuerte golpeteo en el estómago. No había marcha atrás. Finalmente comenzaría a desenredar la absurda situación que su mente le plantea.

Miró brevemente el reloj, el cual marcaba apenas siete minutos después desde la última vez que lo vio. Y como definitivamente no podía dormir, se dirigió hasta la sala.

- Luces sala, apagar luces cocina -

Se miró en el espejo colgado en la pared. Por breves instantes recordó una historia de hace muchos años que seguía vigente hasta ahora. Una bruja le hablaba al espejo y éste le respondía sobre su aspecto físico.

Brujas y espejos que hablan.

Ja!

- Apuesto a que si yo te escuchara lo primero que me dirías es: _'Te volviste completamente loco' -_

Se golpeó el rostro con ambas manos, sus ojos se concentraron firmemente en su reflejo. Quizá lo que le pedía su subconsciente era un cambio de imagen. Probablemente un corte de cabello que haga ver decente su peinado.

Lamentaba no usar lentes, porque si así fuera simplemente se haría una cirugía láser, y así vería un cambio notable en su rostro.

Por impulso intentó domar sus cabellos deslizándolo hacia atrás con sus manos. Notó su frente lisa y la piel intacta que se esconde debajo de su melena negra por tan sólo unos instantes. Porque su rebelde cabello volvió a quedarse de la misma forma que ha estado en toda su existencia.

- Hoy será un largo día - se dijo a sí mismo antes de tomarse lo que restaba de su té helado.

_Continuar_

* * *

**Notas finales: ** Antes de que saquen conclusiones sólo les digo que todo puede suceder aquí. Comentarios, expectativas y demás en el precioso review. Nos vemos pronto (eso espero n.n)

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con el mero objetivo de entretener (y de unir más partidarios a _quienes pensamos diferente_ nn)

__

_-Pero ¡Si yo sólo he dicho la verdad! - protestó Harry indignado - Voldemort ha regresado, usted lo sabe; el profesor Dumbledore también lo sabe..._

_- ¡Por favor, Potter! - lo interrumpió la profesora McGonagall con enojo, colocándose bien las gafas, pues había hecho una mueca espantosa al oír el nombre de Voldemort - ¿De verdad crees que esto es una cuestión de verdades o mentiras? ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es mantenerte al margen y controlar tu temperamento!_

_La mujer se levantó, con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y los labios muy apretados, y Harry también._

_- Toma otra galleta - dijo la profesora McGonagall con irritación acercándole la lata._

_- No, gracias - repuso Harry fríamente._

_- No seas ridículo - le espetó ella._

_Entonces el muchacho tomó una galleta y dijo a regañadientes:_

_- Gracias._

_- ¿No oíste el discurso de Dolores Umbridge en el banquete de bienvenida, Potter?_

_- Sí, sí, dijo que... iban a prohibir el progreso o... Bueno, lo que quería decir era que... el Ministerio de Magia intenta inmiscuirse en Hogwarts._

_La profesora McGonagall se quedó mirándolo un momento; luego resopló, pasó por el lado de su mesa y le abrió la puerta a Harry._

_- Bueno, me alegra saber que al menos escuchas a Hermione Granger - comentó haciéndole señas para que saliera de su despacho._

**_(Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Págs. 260 - 261)_**


	2. Pasado

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Pasado**

* * *

El joven observó su reloj. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo casi cada diez minutos desde que salió de la cocina. Se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala de su departamento, con una actitud de estar totalmente perdido. 

La verdad es que en los actuales momentos James no sabe en dónde está parado, literalmente hablando.

Quizá fue el hecho de que las imágenes le parecieron más reales que nunca, o posiblemente el haber concretado una cita con un especialista mental.

El hecho era que ahora se sentía más nervioso y agitado que antes de haberse contactado con el psicólogo del programa de debates. Ni siquiera ese bendito té de hierbas le apaciguaron las ansias como antes ocurría.

- Aún faltan muchas horas. No debo apresurarme en los acontecimientos - se dijo a sí mismo.

Se sentó en una silla giratoria, cubierta totalmente de cuero color azul marino. Rodando, se acercó a una espaciosa mesa metálica y negra, abrió un pequeño cajón y en la base interna del mismo se encontraban varios botones que cumplían exactamente la misma función que los que estaban debajo de la mesa de la cocina.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación era el sonido del monitor de su EDT trasladándose desde el techo de la cocina hasta justo arriba de la mesa negra. La pantalla bajó mecánicamente hasta encontrarse a unos 10 centímetros de la base de la mesa y, como siempre, se abrió la parte inferior del aparato para sacar la base.

James encendió el monitor, milésimas de segundos después el entorno de su trabajo estaba a su disposición, mostrando lo último que había realizado: la carpeta de imágenes estaba totalmente abierta, y varias fotos se hallaban esparcidas por toda la pantalla, resaltando notablemente la del dragón escamoso de intensos ojos amarillos.

El joven presionó el lado superior izquierdo de la pantalla, en donde existía un pequeño botón con un icono de una mano abierta. Al momento todas las imágenes se iban guardando en la carpeta.

Su mirada se enfocó en la parte inferior de la pantalla, en donde parpadeaba insistentemente un cuadrado que tenía la misma tonalidad que sus ojos.

El joven recordó de inmediato lo que le había dicho su compañero en el mensaje.

Tres meses y medio en esa simple carpeta. ¡Cuánta realidad en aquella frase!

Dedicación, empeño, largas horas sin probar bocado alguno. ¿Qué demonios ocurre con él? ¿Cómo fue que no pasó por su mente respaldar su trabajo? Si _Nie_ no hubiera encontrado su proyecto, si hubiera sido otro el que daba con el archivo... a estas alturas simplemente estaba perdido.

James abrió otro de los compartimentos del escritorio para obtener un par de guantes dorados. Cuando todos sus dedos encajaron en el plástico, una pequeña y débil corriente brillante envolvió los guantes.

Lo mejor será que siga trabajando en su proyecto. Aunque aún tiene demasiado tiempo para entregarlo a la empresa de videos, James se siente bastante atrasado puesto que apenas ha avanzado en la programación de los objetos.

- Concéntrate!! Ahora es en serio!! Debes concentrarte y avanzar lo más que puedas en esto!! -

Al menos los diseños de los juegos están terminados. Ahora venía lo tedioso de crear y ordenar los códigos para que las acciones entre cada imagen no provoquen errores.

La compañía de videos que había contratado sus servicios es la globalmente famosa JuegaConmigo, aquella cuyo logo era el de un chico que bordeaba los 13 años, con una gorra mal colocada a propósito (para darle un aire de despreocupación total) mientras tenía en su mano derecha la versión actual del emulador PPS (iniciales de _Play-Play-Station_) que eran los mismos de la versión anterior con la novedad de que ahora el material del cual estaban hecho cubría hasta los hombros (_'¡¡Ideal para los juegos de luchas!!' _exclamaban exaltados los adictos) y en la otra mano el niño portaba _las gafas de color arcoiris_, las que permitían al jugador transportarse a la RV (Realidad Virtual) y deslizarse en sus juegos predilectos.

La empresa JuegaConmigo le dio un plazo de un poco más de un año para que James creara un videojuego impresionante e ingenioso con el que piensan dejar atrás a la eternamente famosa Bros Corporation.

El reto era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo: el diseñador veía en este proyecto algo más que un porcentaje de ganancias en la venta de un video juego.

Si él conseguía satisfacer plenamente los propósitos de JuegaConmigo, su vida definitivamente cambiará. Le restregará en la cara a su antiguo profesor S. S. que lo ha superado, que sus ideas no son basura. Y él, James, será el invitado de los programas.

Su futuro dependía de este proyecto, y él simplemente no podía, no debía distraerse....

_- Aún no puedo... confiar - replicó la masculina voz._

_- Pero él también es tu amigo - otra voz le contestó, era un tono más delicado pero no por ello débil._

_- Lo sé, lo sé - dijo la primera persona con cierta desesperación - Pero... no sé cómo explicarme. Sirius es otro tema, aún así lo que dijo él es verdad. Es muy predecible que él sea nuestro guardián. -_

_- Él estará bien - obviamente la fémina intentó llenarlo de ánimos, quitarle esa sensación de terror que se respiraba en el ambiente._

_- Sí, tiene que estar bien. La verdad es que.... - Se escucharon unos extraños ruidos, tan lejanos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo. Luego de unos segundos la conversación entre los dos seres cambió abruptamente, en especial por lo que el hombre ordenó - ¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré._

Náuseas.

Fue la primera sensación que sintió, lo que provocó que se sacara abruptamente los guantes dorados y corriera directamente hacia el baño.

Su cuerpo intentó vomitar, pero sólo lograba expulsar un líquido agrio. El té que se había tomado hace unos instantes anteriores se revolvió.

Si hubiese desayunado como era debido ahora no tendría ese intenso dolor en la boca del estómago.

Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, atinó a arrimarse en el lavabo de mármol blanco, apenas tuvo fuerzas tomó la llave del grifo dorado y la abrió.

Automáticamente un tapón se introdujo en el centro del lavabo, acumulando así toda el agua que el joven dejaba escapar.

James casi se dejó caer en el baño tratando de recuperar el aliento y el control de su cuerpo. Sin embargo de su mente no salía el nombre de Lily, y sentía que la rabia le recorría las venas.

La llave se cerró cuando el agua llegó al límite permitido, mientras él mantenía ocupadas sus manos entrelazándolas por su melena negra y deslizándolas alrededor del rostro. No había tocado ni una gota de agua y sin embargo estaba tan empapado como si una fuerte lluvia lo hubiese atrapado en pleno centro de la ciudad.

- No me estoy volviendo loco... no me estoy volviendo loco - murmuraba contra sí mismo.

Respiró profundamente levantándose y tomando agua entre las manos para mojarse la cara. El agua dulce se fundió con el líquido salado de su rostro.

Ahora se sentía acalorado, agregando esto a su lista de síntomas del día.

Siguió echándose agua en la cara, quizá si seguía haciéndolo pronto descubriría que estaba soñando, y despertaría en su cama, dejando todo esto como una terrible y estúpida pesadilla.

- No - se dijo con desgano - Sigo despierto -

Pero sin duda alguna el agua le refrescó físicamente, por lo que procedió a quitarse la camisa y la tiró en un cesto. Lo mismo hizo con el resto de sus prendas.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar debajo de la regadera (lo cual le llevó unos siete u ocho pasos) y abrió la misma para darse una ducha fría. Cómo anhelaba que, con el agua, se fueran todas sus confusiones, perturbaciones y revueltos mentales.

La frialdad del agua lo inundaba físicamente, no obstante existía una sensación más fría aún, que parecía no abandonar su alma.

Cuando el joven presionó un pequeño botón de una botella encajada en la pared, obtuvo un poco de líquido espeso. En este preciso instante el agua dejó de caer en la regadera sin que él hiciera algo más que seguir teniendo jabón líquido.

_«¿Por qué con mayor intensidad ahora? ¿Por qué en esos precisos instantes? ¿Por qué, al querer ignorarlo, simplemente no lo consigo?»_

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas cuestiones. Entonces comenzó a recitar mentalmente todo lo que le diría a su psicólogo. Aún no se decidía si confesar que tenía pánico, terror o fastidio de su situación. James se acomodó bajo la regadera sintiendo cómo el agua se deslizaba con sutileza quitando todo rastro de jabón.

O tal vez su situación no era algo mental, sino más bien interestelar o sobrenatural.

- Miércoles 25 de Agosto del 2100 - se dijo a sí mismo sintiendo las gotas caer en su cuello. Casi al instante James se movió un poco para quitar el jabón de su brazo derecho - ¿Qué ocurrió en tiempos anteriores a esta fecha? ¿Qué vínculo místico trae este día? -

Sonrió burlonamente de sí mismo. Seguramente si decía algo parecido en su consulta psicológica o lo encerraban en el Sanatorio o se le burlaban en la cara.

Cerró la llave cuando no quedó ni un residuo de jabón en su cuerpo, contando desde la coronilla de su melena azabache hasta la punta de sus pies. Se pasó las manos por la cara en una señal de quitarse el agua que le chorreaba.

Sin salir del cuarto de baño alargó la mano para tomar su bata de baño, pero le faltaba mucho para siquiera rozarla con los dedos.

- Ven aquí - le habló a la ropa, como si automáticamente la prenda iría a sus manos porque él se lo ordenara. Eso no era posible, ante la total y absolutamente lógica. Pero... él es un ser de la época moderna, de la mejor etapa del ser humano (como todos los habitantes del planeta se vanagloriaban sin cesar) y siempre hay una forma de hacer todo. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción - _Accio _-

Funcionó!!!

La prenda fue hacia su mano como si la hubiese succionado un conducto de aire.

James sonrió con altivez. Bendita era moderna. Y más que nada, bendito tubo metálico y dorado en el cual ponía sus ropas, el mismo que se movía, como las mayorías de las cosas de su departamento, cuando él decía las _palabras mágicas._

En instantes como ese James se alegraba de haber obtenido ese departamento a un excelente precio. Claro que tuvo que remodelarlo a su gusto, cambiar la identificación de voz de todos los objetos (De aquí adquirió su manía de hablar solo) acomodarlo para un joven soltero y solitario.

Desde hace muchos años él ha escuchado la frase _'Mejor solo que estar mal acompañado'_. Y, durante los primeros meses de su etapa de adaptación a su vida actual, estuvo en total acuerdo con esas palabras.

Pero él sentía que no debía estar solo.

Claro, no era que extrañara a la familia de su madre. ¿Quién, en sus cabales, extrañaría a esa odiosa gente que lo tildaba de _bueno para nada_, _no pones los pies en la Tierra_, _un fracasado antes de emprender camino, _etc...? Pero James tuvo que salir de alguna manera de P.D.4 o sino ya se veía trabajando como cargador de cajas llenas de taladros de la compañía de su odioso primo (_'La compañía que pertenece a nuestra familia desde hace varias décadas gracias al ingenio del Gran D.,'_ como siempre se empeñaba en recodar la flacucha de su tía.

Para James no era pesado soportar sus ineptitudes, de una extraña manera se sentía resignado a que ellos fueran su familia (No podría cambiar nunca esa realidad) Lo que sí no creía aguantar era la sofocación que todos los integrantes Dursley hacían con su imaginación.

En especial su primo Vernon, esa bola de grasa que amenaza con convertirse en el cuerpo más grande del Sub-Cosmos Solar dejando en segundo lugar a Júpiter.

James frunció el entrecejo al percatarse de algo que no había visto hace unos momentos atrás: El nombre de su primo es Vernon. El de ese arqueólogo es Verldom. Es muy probable que por ello aquel tipo le haya caído tan mal, porque ese nombre le recuerda a su patético consanguíneo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Merlín! - masculló fastidiado - Todo se está resolviendo con un poco de lógica -

Y puso las palmas de sus manos alrededor de sus sienes, para oprimírselas con fuerza. Luego, volvió a su manía de deslizar sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

Por unos breves segundos su mente quedó atrapado en una extraña sensación. Con mayor lentitud James deslizó nuevamente sus dedos en unas pocas hebras azabaches.

Una punzada pareció atravesarle el corazón. James dejó de respirar cuando identificó claramente esa sensación.

¡¡No era él, simplemente no era él el que hacía eso!!

_Continuará......_

* * *

**Notas finales:**(_risas maquiavélicas_) Capítulo extraño, Lo sé. 

Agradezco enormemente el apoyo que me brindan, en verdad me emociona más leer lo que me escriben que lo que estoy escribiendo XD

Y bueno, vamos a contestar sus bellos mensajes:

_Eva-White:_ El fict se desarrolla en el año 2100 (2100-_yosísé XP)_ y hay mucha tecnología, no sé en qué más podría ayudarte. Ummm.... quieres en verdad que se te fundan las neuronas? Lee _Atrapado en una Red _(Sip, ando obsesionada con ese fict!! Bueno, una de mis tantas obsesiones) Muchos saludos!! No te pierdas ;)

_Anasazi:_ Oh!! Dulce venganza!! El placer que pocos saborean envuelto en la gloria.... Ja, ja, ja... A ver.. déjame pensar en las respuestas: _¿James es un diseñador en el futuro? _Sip, por supuesto que lo es _¿Y tiene pesadillas/visiones/recuerdos de una vida que no le pertenece a él?_ Excelente pregunta que no puedo contestar n.n (Adoro eso!! En verdad es algo rico!!) Me alegra mucho haberte intrigado, esto es sólo una pizca de lo mucho que me encanta e intriga tu fict ¿Verdad que Roger se muere al final? Sip, nadie lo quiere, todos lo odiamos (¿Verdad, Harry?)

_Kida-krn:_ Gracias por tus palabras (sonrojo al máximo) Y en verdad trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, pero no sé qué vainas tengo en la mente que ando pensando en miles de cosas y no me concentro en algo, aparte que ando leyendo ciertos ficts interesantes. Ya leí el tuyo. Y bueno, mi pequeña saltamontes te recomiendo que leas a Cielo-Criss y Lara-Luna si deseas aprender tanto como he aprendido yo (y aún me falta por aprender!!), pero que conste la advertencia, ellas son de las ligas mayores.

_Joey:_ Vaya, en verdad estoy muy agradecida con tus palabras. Síp, sin tantas presiones por favor que a veces me enfado conmigo misma por ser tan poco considerada con ciertos ficts. No te preocupes por las adulaciones (Hay días en que las necesito) Anhelo no marearte más de la cuenta, tan sólo intrigarte y que luego digas _Es verdad... eso estaba antes! ¿Cómo no lo vi?._ Un inmenso abrazo y gracias por tu valioso tiempo.

_PotterGranger: _(Qué preciosa combinación nn) Sip, esa es la novela, aunque recalco que no puedo ir tan literal al argumento. Tengo ciertas sorpresas bajo la manga (Y eso que justo ahora uso blusa sin mangas XP) ¿Reencarnación? Ummm.... ¿Fabulosa novela? Por supuesto! Entre ésta y _Las aguas mansas_ (también colombiana) no sé con cuál quedarme.

_Iory: _(¿Por el video juego?) Gracias, y la voy a necesitar mucho.

_Andrea Sumeragi:_A mí también me encantan los ficts que me confunden porque en verdad son inesperados (como espero que sea este) Muchas gracias por tomarte tiempo para leer estos enredos literarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Calixta: Si estás confundida e intrigada entonces voy por excelentes rumbos! Y bueno... ¿Qué dice tu imaginación ahora? Cuídate mucho y no te pierdas.

_MaRiNeTa MaLFoY: _La autoestima de nuestro querido personaje no es baja, por si acaso, lo que le sucede es que está un poquito enredado. Y bueno, si el fict tiene Hr-H, y drama, y Hr-H, y romance, y Hr-H, y amor..... y... ¿Mencioné Hr-H??? XP Ya he de estar por ahí nn

_Ady-chan: _Hola, niña bonita!! No te preocupes, lo que ya sabemos tiene ya sabes qué, y como ya tú sabes que yo sé entonces cero inconvenientes, ok? Y sobre este proyecto, el cual me comentaste por mail, vamos a responder a tus interesantes preguntitas _¿Es una historia futurista? _Sip, amiga, así es!! _¿James es la reencarnación de Harry?_ Este.... es una excelente pregunta!!! _¿Un universo paralelo?_ Pues... otra grandiosa pregunta, mejor ya ni preguntes que tú siempre me armas la trama, y es que tu ojo interno siempre funciona!! Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que sí, también es mi desquite contigo porque me has armado la mayor parte del fict _Olvidar es Imposible_, lo que sí es imposible es que se te escape una, amiga. Y sobre aquello de que te desconcierta los recuerdos de James... a mí más me desconcertaría que el joven no tuviera esas imágenes en su mente XP

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con el mero objetivo de entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué nn) 

_Harry se vistió y bajó por la escalera de caracol a la sala común. En cuanto apareció, los que ya habían vuelto del desayuno prorrumpieron en aplausos. La perspectiva de bajar al Gran Comedor, donde estaría el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor, que lo tratarían como a una especie de héroe, no lo seducía en absoluto. La alternativa, sin embargo, era quedarse ahí y ser acorralado por los hermanos Creevy, que en aquel momento le insistían por señas en que se acercara. Caminó resueltamente hacia el retrato, lo abrió, traspasó el hueco y se encontró de cara con Hermione._

_- Hola - saludó ella, que llevaba una pila de tostadas envueltas en una servilleta - Te he traído esto... ¿Quieres dar un paseo?_

_- Buena idea - le contestó Harry, agradecido._

_Bajaron la escalera, cruzaron aprisa el vestíbulo sin desviar la mirada hacia el Gran Comedor y pronto recorrían a zancadas la explanada en dirección al lago, donde estaba anclado el barco de Durmstrang, que se reflejaba en la superficie como una mancha oscura. Era una mañana fresca, y no dejaron de moverse, masticando las tostadas, mientras Harry le contaba a Hermione qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido después de abandonar la noche anterior la mesa de Gryffindor. Para alivio suyo, Hermione aceptó su versión sin un asomo de duda._

_- Bueno, estaba segura de que tú no te habías propuesto - declaró cuando él terminó de relatar lo sucedido en la sala...._

**_(Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, Págs. 258 - 259)_**


	3. Presente

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Presente**

* * *

El silencio se apoderó del departamento. Gobernaba en el mismo una inmensa quietud. Lo único que parecía tener vida en esos instantes era el monitor de una EDT que mostraba caracteres enlazados que formaban frases como _«__Más vale perder un minuto en la vida.... que la vida en un minuto_._»_ El 2P (**P**rotector de **P**antalla) que mostraba el monitor fue uno de los primeros diseños del joven, como parte de su proyecto de graduación.

Si James viera al protector de la pantalla activado, recordaría con orgullo la cara de su profesor, quien se quedó sin habla al percatarse que las frases, aparte de ser personalizadas, podían salir en determinadas horas, como la típica _'Es hora de comer'_ que salía constantemente cerca del medio día y nuevamente entrada la noche. (Y también la hazaña del joven con su famosa _'Púdrete en el infierno'_ que su profesor no llegó a percatarse que existía)

En otros instantes, y reunido con sus pocos amigos, James contaría las terribles experiencias que pasó con su profesor de diseño, apenas admitiendo entre dientes que el tipo sabe lo que hace con los programas, y asegurando a todo pulmón que el desgraciado nunca tuvo creatividad.

Nadie podía culparlo de gozar aquellos instantes con sus amistades, después de todo... esos recuerdos como estudiante de Diseño Gráfico eran suyos. Las vivencias le pertenecían.

_A diferencia de otras...._

James se hallaba tumbado, boca arriba, en su cama. A simple vista parecería analizar minuciosamente la estructura del techo, sin embargo lo que el joven hacía era intentar mantenerse tranquilo, recuperar el control de sus emociones, sacar de su cabeza un montón de ideas sin sentido sin dañarse a sí mismo en el proceso.

¿Qué debía decir, en su encuentro con la medicina mental? Nunca le había prestado atención a los psicólogos. Simplemente sabía que cumplían la misión de despejar la mente, ser más objetivos con los problemas y punto.

James no sabía nada sobre métodos usados, la forma en que se lleva una cita psicológica (Una extraña sensación le danzó el estómago, seguro que por nervios), lo que debía decir, con quien iba a platicar quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Pero era eso... o seguir con sus confusiones por el resto de sus días.

El joven frunció el entrecejo ante sus últimas conclusiones.

_El resto de sus días._

No era al hecho de que se sintiera al borde de la muerte, después de todo, físicamente se encuentra bien, obviando por supuesto los trances que le dan aquellas visiones. James dudaba que todo en conjunto fuera causa de una mortal e incurable enfermedad aún no descubierta.

Pero podía sentir a la muerte, dueña del final de la existencia, causante de muchos corazones destrozados, dama de frialdad y desolación.

James se levantó sobresaltado de la cama. Inconscientemente comenzó a recorrer los pasillos entre cada cuarto, de un lago a otro, mientras nuevas ideas le golpeaban la cabeza, como si fuera el pico de algún ave llamando desde un ventanal.

¿Y si la visión que tuvo era de algo que había ocurrido _exactamente en esos instantes?_

El silencio seguía reinando en la habitación. La luz solar lentamente comenzaba a iluminar cada una de las habitaciones.

El joven sacudió la cabeza en negación. No era posible que eso ocurriera. Todo lo sintió tan lejano, tan distante. Extrañamente esta vez sólo fueron voces, (quizá su cerebro estaba harto de las imágenes.) En el fondo fue lo mejor. No creía soportar ver el cómo asesinaban a esas personas.

Además... ni que fuera un adivino o algo por el estilo como para ver cosas que ocurrían en ese momento. Sin embargo... las voces latiendo en su cabeza aún eran muy fuertes como para echarlas fácilmente al olvido.

- ¿Y de dónde todo esto? - murmuró lentamente.

El nombre de Lily seguía haciendo eco en su mente. Casi al instante le llegó el otro nombre, Harry.

Harry.

Cómo aborrecía aquellas cinco letras en conjunto. Sin duda era el nombre más despreciable de toda la existencia. Harry, para él, es sinónimo de desdicha, amargura y vacío.

¿Por qué se tenía que llamar así? ¿Por qué no Harold, Arnold, Robert? ¿Por qué no Rubeus, Albus, Remus?

Esos tres le parecían nombres distinguidos, llenos de coraje, valor, fortaleza, confianza. No algo tan patético y miserable como Harry, que incluso depende de una mujer para salvar su vida.

Aunque sin duda alguna existen otros nombres peores, como Snape, sinónimo de serpiente frívola y amargada.

- No hay nada como el nombre de James - se dijo a sí mismo con altanería, con la misma que sabía perfectamente que odiaba su profesor de diseños digitales.

Con pesadez se levantó de la cama y volvió hacia la sala en donde seguía encendido el monitor que esta vez mostraba los caracteres: _«__¡Si el trabajo has terminado puedes ir a comprarte un helado!__»_

Ja!

Si le hiciera caso a esa frase, y con el paso que avanza su proyecto, seguro que no probaría el frío refrigerio en muchos meses, y la verdad justo en esos instantes le apetecía uno.

Así que... era hora de atacar al Refri.

James se volvió a la cocina en medio de la poca luz solar que la ventana dejaba ingresar. Se veía claramente el sitio, mucho mejor que hace unas horas atrás, por lo que él no encendió las luces.

Se dirigió a una puerta totalmente transparente que mostraba todo lo que guardaba: helados, tartas, esos caramelos multisabores que _Nie_ le dejó la semana pasada, aquellos chocolates en forma de rana. Ummm.... parecía que hasta ayer estaban en la parte inferior y ahora se los ve en el extremo superior. Quizá él mismo los cambió de sitio sin darse cuenta. ¡Qué más da!

A veces la curiosidad le tentaba con esos extraños dulces. _Nie_ le aseguraba que lo genial eran los cromos que venían, con muchas leyendas sobre magos, hechiceros, personajes famosos.

Le había mencionado en una ocasión a un tal Dumbledore, otro McGonagall, un Lupin y quien sabe cuántos más.

James creía firmemente que aquellos eran personajes famosos sin duda alguna en alguna historieta o relato que su amigo habrá leído, porque en el mundo real él nunca los ha escuchado, y la verdad no le atraía meterse en la cabeza más cuestiones fuera de lo normal. Suficiente era con lo que sucedía en su vida.

- Maldición!! Se acabó el helado!! Tragón de _Nie_, ya te pasaré la factura - masculló fastidiado mientras se sobaba la nuca, porque simplemente no le apetecía deslizar sus manos por su rebelde cabellera, no desde que tuvo esa sensación de que otra persona, que no era él, hacía eso. Esa sensación le hacía sentir más que nunca soledad y fastidio de sí mismo.

James se volvió hacia la sala, presionó un botón negro, en el lado derecho de la mesa, y de inmediato apareció el mensaje de apagar el sistema. Segundos después el fondo monitor se volvió negro, y automáticamente subió hasta casi llegar al techo.

El joven se detuvo unos instantes mirando la puerta principal, por un lado creía que sería divertido programar que la entrada a su departamento se activara con una palabra, como la mayoría de las cosas de su departamento. Le tentaba también cambiar la palabra cada temporada, tener como una clave personalizada para entrar y salir. Como una especie de _password_ o algo por el estilo.

Quizá lo haría después.

Entonces tomó la chaqueta azul que estaba cerca de la puerta y deslizó su dedo índice derecho por el borde superior de la puerta. De inmediato aparecieron luces de colores bordeando la puerta, para segundos después desvanecerlas. James cruzó la apertura y se volvió hacia la misma, deslizando otra vez el dedo índice en la parte de afuera. Las luces volvieron a aparecer pero al cesar dejaron materializada la entrada.

El aire que inundaba la mañana era fresco y ligeramente helado. Las nubes apenas ocultaban al sol, sin embargo James se puso unas gafas oscuras en el rostro, luego brincó el cerco que rodeaba su departamento (le parecía demasiado lento ir en el _camino eléctrico_) y se acercó a un vehículo azul marino, alargado en las puntas y grueso en el centro.

El vehículo estaba flotando en el aire, y era descendiente de lo que en un programa de publicidad sobre aparatos del siglo pasado denominarían como _automóvil_, pero aquellos instrumentos eran primitivos, y además contaminadores. A diferencia de los _autovoladores_, los automóviles usaban gasolina (y algunos arriesgados inconscientes reemplazaban la gasolina con gas casero) lo cual contaminaba el ambiente. (Qué estupidez dañar el aire que necesitamos para vivir, no?)

Los _autovoladores_ trabajaban con un sistema parecido a la respiración de las plantas, con la diferencia de que, por ser mecanizado por el hombre, siempre usarían el anhídrido carbónico como combustible, incluso en la noche.

James se acercó al lado derecho de su vehículo y colocó la palma de la mano en la misma.

- Sólo viajaré yo - le habló al vehículo.

De inmediato una luz infrarroja pasó leyendo cada huella digital de su mano, captando sensaciones de miedo o pánico, detectando así algún posible robo vehicular.

Cuando la luz se transformó en verde James se apartó de la puerta, la cual se abrió hacia arriba, y esperó a que el joven se embarcara. Claro que un vehículo no tiene conciencia propia para saber si una persona está en el auto, pero sí tiene un sistema de balanza integrado que detecta cuando tiene un peso promedio aproximado al de su dueño. Un gran motivo para no atreverse a subir de peso, aunque James estaba seguro que eso jamás ocurriría con él, no importara cuánto se atragantara con alimentos, jamás dejaba su apariencia delgada.

- Manual - le dijo al vehículo luego de que éste deslizara un cinturón alrededor de su pecho. El volante emergió frente a él, dándole largas instrucciones sobre el cuidado al manejar, y recordándole por centésima vez en su existencia que, a la simple mención de la palabra _'Automático'_ el sistema se encargaría de trasladarlo a donde deseara.

Un discurso francamente aburrido.

- A veces quisiera que los _técnicos de la era moderna_ hicieran unos aparatos especiales, que con sólo tocarlos, te transportaran a un determinado sitio y no escuchar tantas babosadas de una máquina -

James quedó pensando unos instantes. Esa no era una mala idea. Quizá la debería incluir en el proyecto que está realizando.

El vehículo flotó a 15 metros sobre los edificios más altos, ley exigida por la CTA (Comisión de Tránsito Aéreo) de cuando en cuando James encontraba letreros flotantes e iluminosos que tenían indicado el cuadrante en el cual estaba flotando.

Cuando llegó a la 5ta Av. y 12894C, de L669797, James se detuvo e hizo una curva hacia la derecha, para luego comenzar a descender hasta el CC, uno de los tantos edificios que contenían de todo para el consumo y entretenimiento humano.

James dejó su vehículo flotando en el tercer piso del edificio, y luego subió con desgano al _lento _pasillo eléctrico que lo llevaría hasta dentro del centro comercial.

De inmediato se dirigió al pasillo 7, en donde hacía un frío terrible. James se acomodó más su chaqueta, y luego comenzó a tomar algunas tarrinas de helado de diversos sabores. Sus predilectos fueron, sin duda alguna, el de chocolate y leche.

Cuando James tenía ya 6 litros de helado apareció ante él un _llevador_ _flotante,_ que era lo que anteriormente se conocía como _carritos de compras._ James puso los envases en el sitio y comenzó a caminar por los demás corredores, pensando en qué más podría llevar para entretenerse o deglutir, ya sea que el aburrimiento o el hambre lo atacaran.

Por unos instantes sus ojos se quedaron completamente clavados en la sección de libros. Uno le llamó la atención de singular manera. En la portada se veía la imagen de una mujer, hecha completamente de piedra. El título del libro era _Antiguas técnicas de Arte: esculturas_.

James consideró que la imagen de la mujer no tenía que ser completamente gris. Podía ser de colores normales, expresiones congeladas, eso sí. Y la mirada de la imagen debía estar fija hacia el frente. Y también...

**¡¡Plaf!!**

James cayó de espaldas y se golpeó la nuca primero con el _llevador flotante _y luego con el piso, puesto que el aparato que llevaba sus helados se deslizó a algunos metros lejos de él, pero de inmediato volvió.

El accidente se produjo muy cerca de la salida de la sección de libros. Todo pensamiento sobre esculturas se fue de su mente ante el dolor que latía de su cabeza.

- Oh! Lo siento - dijo una preciosa joven de finas facciones mientras deslizaba una mano por su sonrojado rostro - No vi por dónde caminaba -

James sonrió involuntariamente. La verdad que él tampoco, por estar pensando en cosas sin sentido.

- Fue un accidente - declaró él mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano a la chica, quien sonrió encantadoramente, dejando entrever sus brillantes dientes que quedaban a la perfección con sus también brillantes ojos.

Como todo diseñador gráfico competente, James reparó de inmediato en el físico de la joven: delgada, de melena larga y brillante, tendría alrededor de unos 25 años, ropa deportiva.

Ropa deportiva... melena azabache...

- Yo te conozco - le dijo sonriendo entre intrigado y entusiasmado. Una sensación de revoloteo cayó y se quedó en la boca de su estómago.

- Yo no - ella le sonrió nerviosamente mientras deslizaba el dorso de su mano por sus ojos - Jamás olvidaría a alguien tan atractivo -

James se autoanalizó rápidamente y de inmediato llegó a la conclusión de que la chica le estaba bromeando.

- En verdad siento el haberme tropezado de esta manera contigo... acababa de discutir con... - ella le mostró el pequeño aparato que tenía alrededor de su muñeca, con el cual se comunicaban de la misma manera que con una RDTC, con la diferencia que en vez del video aparecía un holograma - ¡Bah! No tiene importancia ya! -

Luego deslizó un mechón liso y azabache detrás de su oreja mientras emanaba otra tímida sonrisa.

- Soy Cho, Cho Chang -

- Ah... yo.. - el joven se sintió extraño cuando ella le extendió la mano en señal de presentación - James... James Potter. Eres una jugadora de soccer -

- ¡Oh! - exclamó ella entusiasmada, exaltada y extrañada al mismo tiempo- ¿Me has visto jugar? -

- Umm... No, la verdad - se sinceró James notando la decepción en su expresión - Pero te vi esta madrugada en un programa de debates -

- Ah - exclamó ella con acidez, seguramente recordando situaciones nada agradables - No me digas que eres un psicólogo -

- No, no... para nada - respondió James recordando al instante que ella tuvo ciertos inconvenientes con el mencionado profesional, también reparó que no era apropiado decirle que iba a ver justo a uno ahora en la tarde, no a menos que quiera que ella descargue con él un montón de comentarios hirientes - Soy Diseñador Gráfico -

- Oh, claro... como el que fue al programa - James sintió unas ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades sobre ese tipo, pero se contuvo enormemente - Pero tú pareces muy simpático -

James se sintió halagado.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? - le preguntó James verificando momentáneamente en su reloj.

- Claro, será todo un placer -

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:**(_risas maquiavélicas... mejor me dejo de ellas porque sino me dolerá el estómago_) Jo! Sé que estoy siendo muy obvia con algunas cosas, pero espero que con otras no lo sea.

Agradezco enormemente el apoyo que me brindan, en verdad me emociona más leer lo que me escriben que lo que estoy escribiendo XD. Y ya sé que he dicho a rabiar que este fict está dedicado exclusivamente a **_Anasazi_**, por su fict **_Atrapado en una red_** (léanlo!! Se les van a fundir las neuronas de tanta emoción e intriga!!) y ahora más que nunca le dedico este capítulo, por la intensa vitamina que le dio a mis células Hr-H por su último capítulo actualizado versión española, aunque me quiera sacar el corazón por la boca debido a la forma en que lo terminó.

Y bueno, vamos a contestar sus bellos mensajes:

_PotterGranger: _Oh! Gracias. Trato en todo lo posible ponerle intrigas y enigmas para mantenerlos enganchados. Y pronto aparecerán más personajes, aunque muchos ya han aparecido.

_Pruepotter:_ Je, je... A mí me da más gusto escribirla. Si con esto te quedas en trance entonces lee _Atrapado en una red_ y mínimo te da más ataques de lo que a mí me ha dado.

_Calixta:_ ¡¡Qué gusto tenerte por otro de mis proyectos!! Bueno, sí leo mucho Harry Potter, tanto libros (mientras sale el Sexto, versión español) como ficts (_Atrapado en una red!!!!! _- Ya parezco lp rayado -) Y anime... bueno, lo último a lo que le he podido seguir es a Inu-Yasha (y a duras penas, trabajo, mucho trabajo T.T) así que no creo que sea eso. ¿Entonces? Bueno, por mi lado siempre me inspiro cuando leo algo que me alborota las neuronas y me desconecta del mundo real. Umm... eso me recuerda, tengo que hacer algo por _Harry Potter y la Última Profecía_, otro de mis preferidos ficts, de la autoría de _Dama-Blanca._ Je, je.. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, son muy alentadoras, la verdad.

_Ady-chan: _Hola, niña bonita!! Debo apresurarme con tu fict, el que te debo, en verdad más que por reconocimiento por _ 'Armar-Tramas' _Me vas a infartar!! Me vas a re-infartar!! Y lo peor es que te voy a mandar la cuenta a México, y te saldrá muy caro!! Dime la verdad, confiesa ahora!! ¿Tienes un dispositivo que lee la mente?? ¿¿¿MI mente??? ¿O será que nuestra obsesión es _casi, casi_ idéntica? (Porque yo te gano XP) Mejor sigue enviando tus comentarios por mail, porque si otros lo leen vas a arruinar la sorpresa. No me queda más que admirar tu inteligencia, amiga! (Hikari corre a la cocina a tomarse un montón de calmantes, bastante agua para hidratar su cuerpo y cruza los dedos para que el ojo mágico de Ady-chan se nuble aunque sea un poquitito, porque no estaría de más darte una sorpresita en capítulos siguientes P) Un beso inmenso y un abrazo lleno de mucho, mucho ánimo! Y qué importa si se pegan los bichitos!

_Anasazi:_ Oh, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! A la famosa _Amo-a-Roger-con-todas-mis-fuerzas_ (Entonces tú te quedas con él, y Harry con Hermione _y sus bebitos_) Bueno, contestando a lo que se pueda (para que veas que no soy tan mala): Sí, James no se concentra del todo en su trabajo de diseñador de video juegos. La verdad no he leído el libro que mencionas (Hikari lo anota para cuando tenga tiempo de ir a la librería) Ahora.. respecto a las otras preguntas.... _James es testigo de las vivencias de James y Lily _(Esto fue una pregunta o afirmación?? O.o) _O será que vio lo que vio Harry?_ Este.... Tienes una buena percepción, amiga. _La rabia que siente es contra sí mismo o con la mujer (o lo que ella representa)_ Umm... no creo que le haga daño a alguien si afirmo desde ya que es contra sí mismo aunque los motivos aún no los puedo decir. _James en la bañera... _Oh, eso no fue pregunta, pero me pones a divagar en mi propio escrito ..... _si ese tubo metálico que le proporciono su ropa fue programado por él...._ Puede ser, tal vez...... ¿Qué crees? _Esa familia de James es odiosamente familiar_ Jo! Sorpresa número uno descubierta. James es descendiente de los Dursley P _¿De que arqueólogo esta hablando James? ¿Cómo lo conoció?_ Lo vio en el programa de debates en el capítulo uno, le llamó la atención el nombre por su primo odioso _Vernon - Verldom_, es casi lo mismo, no? (Hikari tiene una expresión tipo _'Yo no hice nada'_) Y luego lo conocerá. _¿NO ERA ÉL QUE HACIA QUE? ¿PASÁNDOSE LAS MANOS POR LA CABEZA?_ (Hikari mira espantada al monitor de su Pc porque tuvo la extraña sensación de que el monitor le gritó... _amigablemente _-wink-) Pues sí, nuestro querido y amado James va a tener un montón de sensaciones que tiene que aprender a identificar, sino ya tendrá ayuda. _Niña mala..._ Miren quien habla � _Espero el siguiente capítulo con ansias locas_ Me has copiado las palabras respecto a tu fict. _¿Aun quieres que Roger se muera?_ Oh! Roger! Amado y sublime pensamiento, hombre fantástico que defiendo a capa y espada... en especial porque voy a encerrarlo en una habitación, con paredes eléctricas para que no escape, según lo que leí por ahí, en una versión española actualizada, porque interrumpió algo que no debía!!! - Hikari se queda pensando y analizando las situaciones posteriores - Claro que mucho después soy capaz de levantarle un altar. Digo, permitir que ella se marche, para platicar con _el fantasma de la ópera_ (ojos brillantes en forma de corazón) Ah!!! Quiero leer!! Ya sea en español - inglés - francés - alemán - italiano - portugués (de estos 5 tengo traductor) japonés... No, espera, ese sí no domino ni tengo cómo dominarlo XP pero verdad que ahora sí todo comenzará a verse mejor y entonces comenzará lo que estaba en el cap. 3?? (Jo! Ni creas que se me olvidará la idea) Un abrazo ultra-apapachador, como te lo mereces!

_Rahel Ocean's: _Me recordaste a _Ocean's Eleven _) A este fict le falta mucho y la verdad no había podido seguirle porque había estado demasiado romántica respecto a las historias, y eso no era bueno para la trama del fict... No aún. Y por supuesto que le seguiré, contra viento y marea!! Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras.

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora Jo Rowling, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con el mero objetivo de entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué nn)

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_.... La mayoría tropieza con ella cuando la necesitan, señor, pero no suelen volver a encontrarla porque no saben que siempre está allí esperando a que se solicite su servicio, señor._

_- ¡Parece estupendo! - exclamó Harry muy animado - ¡Parece perfecto, Dobby! ¿Cuándo podrás enseñarme dónde está?_

_- Cuando Harry Potter quiera, señor - repuso Dobby, que se mostraba encantado con el entusiasmo del chico - ¡Podemos ir ahora mismo si así lo quiere Harry Potter!_

_Harry estuvo tentado de ir con Dobby a buscar la Sala de los Menesteres. Ya se estaba levantando de la butaca, con la intención de subir a toda prisa a su dormitorio para tomar la capa invisible, cuando una voz (que no era la primera vez que oía) que se parecía mucho a la de Hermione le susurró al oído: «Imprudente.» Realmente era muy tarde y estaba agotado._

_- Esta noche no, Dobby....._

**_Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (Cap. 18 "El Ejército de Dumbledore", Pág. 402 )_**

* * *


	4. La cita

* * *

**Capítulo 04: La cita**

* * *

El _llevador_ _flotante _se cerró de forma hermética, para conservar el frío de los helados. James se acomodó en una silla giratoria cerca a un largo mesón, mientras que Cho cruzaba encantadoramente las largas piernas al acomodarse en la silla junto a él. 

Ambos clavaron la mirada en el mesón.

- ¿Deseas algo en especial? - le preguntó James. Cho se rascó la mejilla en señal de estar pensando lo que quería comer.

- Batido de durazno - le dijo ella mirando cuidadosamente cada platillo que estaba en la base de la mesa - Y una ensalada ligera -

- ¿Nada más? - preguntó James sintiéndose extraño a que alguien comiera tan poco.

- Tengo que cuidar mi figura - le respondió ella con una encantadora sonrisa.

James sonrió en respuesta, luego señaló en el el menú la petición de ella.

- Para mí.... - dijo James mirando todo el menú, su estómago le insistía en que aplastara todos los botones sin pensarlo dos veces. - Un poco de papas fritas, estofado, jugo... ensalada de frutas -

- ¿Siempre comes tanto? - preguntó Cho al percatarse que James seguía aplastando los botones de platillos cada vez más apetitosos.

- Mucho!! Y no engordo en lo mínimo -

- ¡Cómo te envidio! - le soltó ella con una mueca que al instante transformó en una risita.

El menú desapareció apenas transcurrieron diez segundos desde que James había pedido el flan de vainilla, él lo lamentó porque se le había antojado un poco de pastel de calabaza.

Al poco llegó la orden de ambos jóvenes. El hambre que sentía James cada segundo era más intenso, a tal punto que le estaba provocando horribles dolores en el estómago, por ello tomó de inmediato los cubiertos y no se percató de inmediato que Cho no alcanzaba los suyos.

James estuvo a punto de dejar cortar la carne para pasarle sus cubiertos a Cho, cuando ella dijo una palabra y los cubiertos, con servilleta incluida, corrieron de inmediato a sus manos. James la miró analizando minuciosamente la situación.

- A...c... Este... Hace un par de días que me llegó la invitación al programa - le comentó Cho sonriendo. Las manos le temblaban al sujetar los cubiertos - De esto te quería hablar cuando la mente se me quedó en blanco mientras tomaba los cubiertos -

James asintió levemente al llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca. Su estómago danzaba de alegría al recibir el alimento, como si fuese la primera vez que comía luego de un par de agonizantes días.

Cho se llevó el jugo a los labios tomando silenciosa y cuidadosamente.

- ¿Y qué tal? - indagó James tratando de hacer conversación - Los panelistas -

- Todos fatales - dijo la joven con sinceridad deslizando un mechón azabache detrás de su oreja mientras tomaba un poco de ensalada y la comía lentamente, como si aquella fuese su última comida antes de una ejecución - Pedantes, creídos... jactándose de misteriosos los condenados. Cada quien creyendo que su profesión era mejor que la de una deportista, francamente me sentí sola contra todos ellos -

- ¿Tan malos eran? - indagó James apenas terminó de deglutir una porción de papas fritas.

- No tienes idea.... Estaba ese Diseñador Gráfico tan agradable como una dolencia permanente, una persona antipática y repugnante, con esa expresión de que los humanos le apestamos, luego ese arqueólogo dándoselas de importante y misterioso por saber (según él) cosas sobre la vida y la muerte, de montones de cosas que los demás desconocemos, otra persona desagradable.. y al final esa.... - Cho apretó el vaso y un poco de batido se derramó. Una mano mecanizada apareció del borde de la mesa y con una franela azul limpiaba los restos de jugo. La joven inspiró mucho aire y lo dejó salir, como buscando calmarse - ... persona más _sabelotodo_. ¡Qué odiosa! Los 3 son personas indeseables para mí -

James ya se imaginaba a su psicólogo, un hombre de bata blanca, con largos cabellos plateados, mirándolo con sus intensos ojos azules, a través de unas gafas transparentes, y dando el diagnóstico fatal: _**'Simplemente eres un bueno para nada'**_

El joven sacudió de inmediato esas imágenes de su cabeza. Esas 6 palabras quien se las decía era el imbécil de Vernon, mientras vivió en PD4. Mezcló un acontecimiento con otro. ¡Cómo odiaba tener la mente tan revuelta!

Al disimulo miró la hora en un pequeño aparato sobre el menú del día, eran casi las diez y faltaba mucho para comenzar su terapia de vaciar su mente, bloquear esas imágenes que no le traen nada bueno.

Y seguro que su mente comenzaría a divagar en nuevas escenas sacadas de quien sabe dónde, sino fuera porque la pulsera de Cho brillaba constantemente.

- Tienes una llamada - le hizo ver James llevándose a la boca una buena porción de flan. El joven estaba tan hambriento que picaba de todo al mismo tiempo.

Cho clavó sus ojos en su RDTC móvil, la que muestra a la persona con que se platica en forma de holograma. El aparato brillaba en tonos rosas.

_C.... D.... _Los observadores ojos de James fácilmente se dejaron llevar por las letras que salían en forma de holograma entre tantas luces rosadas. _I ....G... _Pero no era caballeroso de su parte leer el nombre o las iniciales de quien estaba intentando comunicarse con la persona que recién conocía.

James entonces le dio más prioridad a su _nutritivo alimento_. Le puso bastante mayonesa a las papas fritas y se las llevó una a una a la boca, con el mismo deleite de quien saborea cubitos de hielo en una calurosa tarde.

El aparato de Cho llamaba bastante la atención, y eso que no era un artefacto de última moda.

- Si es por mí no te preocupes - dijo James dándole un sorbo a su malteada de chocolate - Es más, deberías contestar -

Cho, quien había estado leyendo cada letra que salía de su RDTC, negó de inmediato con un gesto.

- No hay problemas, luego me comunicaré - de pronto la joven volvió a mostrar una de sus sonrisas _marca registrada_ - Además, no sería cortés de mi lado no darte toda mi atención -

James sintió una punzada en el estómago, y no era que la comida le estaba cayendo mal. Cho queriendo darle toda su atención y él preocupado en atragantarse con comida.

La RDTC de Cho sonó 6 veces más en el transcurso de la plática entre ambos jóvenes. Ella seguía empeñada en prestarle más atención a su _nuevo amigo_ y James se sonrojaba nerviosamente.

Milagrosamente Cho hizo durar su batido de durazno todo el tiempo en que conversaron sobre sus respectivas vidas, lo que no sucedió con la ensalada ligera que ella había pedido y desde hace casi una hora se había terminado. James admitió que no era muy fanático de los deportes (El Diseñador Gráfico es sedentario por naturaleza) y sólo observa en el monitor películas, programas de ingenio, o publicidad.

Cho admitió que ella cambia de transmisión durante las publicidades, o aprovecha esos momentos para ir a la cocina a picar algo, así luego deba estar un par de horas extras en el gimnasio.

No tenían prácticamente nada en común, sin embargo estaban pasando un rato sumamente agradable. James, en ese lapso de tiempo, dejó de tener visiones sin sentido a pesar de que estuvo tentado en un par de ocasiones a contarle a Cho sobre su problema, pero por un lado no quería darle a la linda jovencita la impresión de que él es un psicópata... por otro lado no creía que Cho podría ayudarle, por más instruida que se la notaba.

Las manecillas horarias se posaron en el 1 y en el 4 al mismo tiempo. James apenas reparó en esto mientras reía sobre el acontecimiento de Cho en un partido que ella tuvo, cuando le dio con el bate a la pierna del capitán del equipo contrario y no al balón.

_«Trece horas, veinte minutos»_ le habló su voz de la razón, volviéndolo a la realidad cuando también le recordó el mensaje _«Se solicita puntualidad»_

James abrió la boca estando a punto de gritar _El psicólogo,_ pero lo que hizo fue tomar una bocanada grande de aire y tranquilizarse. Ya le perdió el hilo a la conversación que tenía con Cho y atinó a sonreírle por cortesía. De inmediato verificó en su RDTC la hora y tenía un minuto más que hace unos instantes

Cho le notó inquieto, y le preguntó lo que le pasaba sin dejar de mostrarle la blancura de sus dientes.

- Debo irme... - dijo James sintiéndose culpable porque ella ignoró todas sus llamadas por estar platicando con él - ...lo siento tanto, tengo algo pendiente y no puedo retrasarlo -

Cho le negó con la mano y con la cabeza, era espectacular verle el cabello brillante y azabache moverse con tanta gracia.

- No te preocupes - la sonrisa del rostro de Cho no desaparecía aunque su voz parecía delatar no estar de acuerdo con la partida de James - Estaremos hablando ¿Verdad? -

- Sí, sí... Claro - James le acercó su RDTC sintiendo por breves instantes que firmaba su sentencia de muerte. Él mismo se rió de las locuras que pasaban por su cabeza. Cho acercó también su muñeca derecha a la de James y un fulgor dorado se transmitió entre ambos aparatos.

Cada cual tenía la ruta de comunicación del otro. Podrían llamarse en cualquier instante. James presionó un botón rojo en el mesón, el que tenía la inscripción de _Cuenta_ en letras negras y gruesas. La mano mecanizada que había limpiado anteriormente el jugo derramado de Cho ahora les mostraba un mini tablero blanco en el cual detallaba todo lo consumido por ambos jóvenes.

James presionó el botón de finalizar para que el valor adeudado saliera al instante.

- Vaya que tienes prisa - le bromeó Cho sonriendo coquetamente.

- Se me fue el tiempo volando platicando contigo - admitió James con una semisonrisa mientras deslizaba una mano por su rebelde melena azabache, la que luego de mostrar su frente lisa por breves instantes, volvió a acomodarse salvajemente, como un león apenas domado.

James obtuvo de su billetera una tarjeta roja y la deslizó por una ranura adjunta en el tablero de la cuenta. Verificó que los datos mostrados estuviesen correctos y puso su pulgar derecho en la zona destinada para ello. Una luz infrarroja (parecida a la que se usa enlos_ autovoladores)_ se deslizó por la huella dactilar del joven para verificar su identidad.

Se grabó en la tarjeta la transacción realizada con la forma de pago diferida a 4 cómodas cuotas sin intereses (James es cliente _gold_ en el CC)

James le dio la mano a la joven, quien aprovechó el contacto para halarlo hacia ella y plantarle un cálido beso en la mejilla. Al menos James creyó que era cálido, porque sintió un intenso ardor en su rostro.

Cho sonrió coquetamente y con un suave movimiento de piernas se levantó de su asiento. Ya a lo lejos se despidió con la mano.

James miró el reloj (13h25) y se sacudió la melena azabache antes de tomar como rumbo las cajas electrónicas para cancelar sus helados. Se puso a hacer fila en la sección _ultra-express_ (para clientes con menos de 5 artículos) y a pesar de ser el tercero en la fila él creía que al segundero le dio por darse una corrida tipo maratón.

James abrió su _llevador flotante_ y del mismo sacó las tarrinas de helado. Un rayo láser apareció en la barra de códigos de los envases y de inmediato aparecieron unas cajas adaptadas al tamaño de las tarrinas y que contenían aire helado en su interior, las cajas se cerraron alrededor de los helados (_'No es justo que el frío refrigerio se haga agua'_ era la brillante idea que se le ocurrió a la compañía de empaques cuando lanzó al mercado sus _cajas climáticas_ y demás está decir el éxito que tuvieron con esa idea)

Cuando James guardó su tarjeta roja en su billetera el reloj marcaba 13h28. James respiró hondamente y apenas puso un pie fuera del edificio se saltó el pasillo eléctrico, halló un atajo a su autovolador si brincaba la cerca de medio metro. Claro que se llevó el riesgo de que alguien le llamara la atención y le quitara más de su ya limitado tiempo, pero ¿Qué era la vida sin romper de cuando en cuando las reglas?

James se subió a su autovolador, incluso el láser de identificación le pareció lento en esos instantes.

_«__Estás tenso, estás acelerado... Y eso no es bueno__»_

- Automático - dijo James. El autovolador tomó total control de las rutas de la ciudad. Del lado del volante apareció un pequeño mapa de la ciudad. James no recordaba si había leído la dirección del psicólogo, y si lo había leído no la memorizó.

Afortunadamente existía la manera de dar con un sitio a través de la ruta de la RDTC.

James presionó 310-719-80, de inmediato el autovolador se detuvo a 60 metros del CC mientras un scanner comenzó a buscar la dirección exacta del sitio.

Cuando el autovolador reanudó la marca apareció un temporalizador cuyo mensaje principal era _'Llegaremos a su destino en...'_ y abajo los minutos y segundos iban en retroceso.

James comenzó a hacer cálculos en su mente (Llegaría a las 13h57 minutos y 08 segundos) Apenas contaría con un poco más de dos minutos para llegar al estacionamiento y dirigirse a la sala en donde tendría su primer encuentro con la medicina mental, y las sensaciones que habían desaparecido en su plática con Cho ahora volvían con mayor intensidad.

Por breves instantes estuvo tentado a abrir uno de las tarrinas de helado, para calmarse un poco, por otro lado su estómago pareció advertirle que no aceptaría ni un grano de arroz.

_'Llegaremos a su destino en 14 minutos y 54 segundos'_

Lo primero que pediría es algo para calmar su maldito insomnio-somnolencia. Estaba cansado de no dormir bien en las noches y cuando debería estar despierto lo atacaran las más inusuales imágenes en forma de pesadillas sin sentido.

- Mi prioridad es terminar el proyecto, no puedo fallar, ¡¡No debo fallar!! -

Le temblaban las manos terriblemente, como las hubiese sumergido en agua helada.

_'Llegaremos a su destino en 09 minutos y 45 segundos'_

James abrió un pequeño cajón ubicado en el asiento del copiloto y en el mismo existía una libreta plateada con páginas blancas, enlazada con un bolígrafo negro, de punta dorada.

Las páginas se doblaban por la mitad y podían partirse. Eran ideales para dejar mensajes a otras personas (esta costumbre es imposible quitársela a los humanos), o para propias anotaciones de una persona despistada u olvidadiza. Y James pertenecía a este último grupo.

En la primera página, en la parte inferior trascribió 3 palabras sin relación alguna para cualquier persona pero no para él (_Objeto - trasladar - sitios_) y agregó, en forma diagonal, la palabra **_Proyecto_**, subrayándola repetidas veces.

Quedó pensando brevemente en cualquier otro detalle que debería agregarle a su proyecto de juegos pero parecía que su imaginación se dio un merecido descanso.

James se recostó en el respaldar y cerró los ojos. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su melena azabache (un horrible tic que quien sabe de dónde sacó) y la deslizó con suavidad, volviendo a sentir nuevamente que originalmente no es él quien hace eso. Es otra persona... ¿Una mujer? El acto le llenaba de calma y calidez, le hacía creer que nada malo ocurría en esos instantes... le recordaba a...

_Beep, be__ep_

El autovolador emitió un breve sonido mientras números rojos parpadeantes se veían debajo de _'Llegaremos a su destino en....'_

James parpadeó un par de veces para visualizar bien el tiempo. Y el pánico volvió a invadirle en el pecho al ver que el tiempo iba en 00 minutos 08 segundos, y siguiendo en marcha. Fue cuando se percató que iba descendiendo en una avenida que pocas veces había frecuentado, estaba en la zona norte de la ciudad y esa zona desde hace un par de años atrás el gobierno estaban remodelándola.

A unos quince edificios más allá aún se notaba a los ingenieros señalando las estructuras, guiando a los obreros dónde colocar las paredes de vidrio y las bases metálicas.

Y lo primordial en esas construcciones era el letrero flotante que no sólo indicaba el cuadrante en que la persona se hallaba, sino que tenía insertado un chip bloqueador. La función del chip era de prevenir accidentes de tránsito. Si un autovolador presentaba fallas o su conductor perdía el control del vehículo, el chip emitía sondas de alerta para que los otros autovoladores se salieran del rumbo del descontrolado.

Prevenir es mejor que lamentar, y hay que darle crédito a ese chip maravilloso. Coincidencia o no pero no ha existido accidentes de tránsito en los 6 años que van desde que se implementó este sistema.

James leyó brevemente el monitor de su autovolador, el que indicaba 'Dpto. H' James sonrió brevemente, esa también era la letra de su departamento.

Todos los edificios en esta época estaban etiquetados con letras del alfabeto (que jamás cambia), y al llegar a la Zeta el edificio se daba por completado. No se podía hacer otra habitación adicional, y si las circunstancias forzosamente la requería, entonces se debe solicitar un permiso a las autoridades, y el departamento tendría como denominación la letra del departamento del solicitante más 001. En casos extremos (generalmente de edificios usados en alquiler) existen departamentos alfanuméricos, pero se los trata de evitar en lo posible para tener un control de todos los ciudadanos (evitar ilegales en el país, mayor control en los censos)

James abrió la puerta H, sintiendo su camisa empapada de sudor (por suerte su chaqueta lo cuidaba de una primera impresión negativa)

El salón detrás de la puerta H estaba con paredes blancas adornadas de cuadros de magníficos paisajes que James se juró mentalmente revisarlos apenas salga del sitio (Un Diseñador Gráfico tiene que analizar todo lo visualmente atractivo)

Caminó algo acelerado por el piso brillante que reflejaba su físico (el lugar estaba pulcramente aseado) y por inercia se dirigió a otra puerta que tenía la inscripción, en letras doradas, P.C.J.G.

James tocó la manija de la puerta y el reloj de su RDTC parpadeó exactamente a las 14h00, esto como recordatorio de su encuentro con el psicólogo. El estómago le brincó del susto y se reprochó mentalmente no desactivar la condenada alarma.

Con mayor cuidado James abrió la puerta encontrándose con una habitación fresca pero semi-obscura. Apenas se visualizaba un sillón de cuero cerca de una pared, y más allá un sillón el cual James deducía que sería en donde su psicólogo se sentaría a escucharlo.

- Puntualidad - dijo una voz haciendo notar a James que había alguien sentado en el sillón - Impresionante -

_Continuará..._

* * *

_(Qué mala soy XP)_ No quería marearlos más de la cuenta, así que aquí terminamos por ahora. 

Feliz Año Nuevo!!! Prepárense por lo emocionante que va a ser!! Sexto libro a la vista!! Cuarta película cercana!! Nuevos capítulos de **_Atrapado en una Red_**!! Besos, abrazos y bebitos a montón!!! (Ummm... ¿Verdad que sí, Anasazi? XP)

_**Y ahora... contestando a sus divinos mensajes:**_

_Calista: _Ah!! Mejor no me alteres mis neuronas de _Odio-a-Cho_ (las tuve por una temporada, fue una enfermedad espantosa que sólo se me curaba cuando leía las 3 famosas escenas en que **_Harry protege a Hermione_ **de La Orden del Fénix, las mismas que verás al final de todo este capítulo) Pero los detalles son los detalles, y ella _tiene algo que hacer por estos rumbos_. Eso sí, **_Anasazi_** y **_Dama-blanca_** son las mejores escritoras del fandom de Harry Potter, (en mi humilde criterio) por eso yo les intento seguir (siempre quiero seguir los pasos de las mejores)

_Pruepotter1:_ Prometo que en un par de capítulos.... trataré de enredarte más aún!! XP _Atrapado en una red_, versión inglés (Hikari queda suspirando frente al monitor por horas, cruzando los dedos porque Anasazi le siga al fict para ya quitarse la angustia de lo que está por venirse mientras sigue soñando con Harry disfrazado para el baile, esto es simplemente espectacular!!!) Mi historia rara? Jo! Y eso que apenas comienzo!! Curiosa? Ummm.... Nones, creo que más bien sería disparatada y loca.

_Rahel Ocean's:_ ¡¡Ocean's twelve!! Je! Es imposible olvidarse con facilidad de esos ladrones que hicieron de todo!! Y de aquí una preguntita... ¿Por qué dices que es psicólog**A**? (Me explico mejor, el género de la persona es femenino) Y ya tienes un nombre??? O.o!!! Vaya, vaya, vaya... no puedo decir nada más al respecto. Y bueno, tampoco hay tanta robótica (Hikari siente que los lectores la miran raro por tantos enredos XP) Oh!! Sí!! Y los fragmentos al final de mis ficts es sólo que.... estoy aprendiendo a leer entre líneas (Creo yo) Además me recuerdan cada instante en que me convencí más del Hr-H _sea cual sea el rumbo que tomen los libros_. Gracias por tus dos reviews!!! Besos y abrazos!!

_Eva-AngelHr/H_: No, no te mueras... un lector menos ;; eso fue muy cruel de tu parte ¿Por qué Cho Chang? (_Hikari adopta una voz sombría y vengativa_) Porque me voy a desquitar de este personaje a como dé lugar _aquí es cuando se inserta la risa maquiavélica y se ve los fondos de los rayos y truenos_ Ejem.... Cuídate mucho.

_Hermi567:_ Sí, pronto, pronto!! Yo también quiero saber cómo salgo de este enredo emocionante y delirante en el cual me metí XP. No te pierdas!!

_Ady-chan: _Hola, niña preciosa!! ¿Lista para un emocionante año aguantándome? Espero que sí, porque prometo que en este venidero se viene tu fict. Ya el primer capítulo lo conoces y estoy re-feliz por no lograr adivinar la trama de lo que te envié!! (Hikari parece nena de 3 años brincando en un parque) aunque conociéndote como te conozco, con los siguientes capítulos luego me pones hasta el epílogo XP Y respecto a lo que me enviaste por mail sobre esta historia.... pues ya será rutinario, pero sí a todo (admiro y readmiro tu increíble intuición e inteligencia), en especial que a mí tampoco me gustó _serpiente con busto _en escena, pero debía darse el caso. Ah!! Lo que no te apoyo es eso de que yo escriba la versión Hr-H, mejor me imagino cierto fict llamado _**Una hechicera diferente**_ y lo pregonaré como epílogo - Un largo, emocionante, apasionado e intenso epílogo -

_Anasazi:_ Estoy reloca por platicar contigo otra vez! Cada plática es más emocionante y entretenida que la anterior!! Espero que la pases divino, y sino coincidimos.... pobre de tu cuenta de correo XP Estoy muy feliz porque contigo sí que aprendo a montón, amiga! (_Hikari adquiere un semblante de chica malévola que pocos conocen_) No contesto tus inquietudes por miedo a que me descubras antes de tiempo y creo que ahi te estoy diciendo demasiado .

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora Jo Rowling, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con el mero objetivo de entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué nn) Si aquí no hay Hr-H... entonces ¿Por qué **ESTE** tipo de escenas? Las denominadas _**Harry protege a Hermione - TRES veces, situaciones críticas de La Orden del Fénix**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_De pronto la mano de Grawp salió lanzada hacia Hermione, pero **Harry agarró a su amiga**, tiró de ella hacia atrás y la escondió tras un árbol. La mano de Grawp rozó el tronco, y cuando se cerró sólo atrapó aire._

_- ¡ERES UN NIÑO MALO, GRAWPY! - gritó Hagrid mientas Hermione se abrazaba a Harry temblando y gimoteando......._

**_Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (Cap. 30 "Grawp", Pág. 717 )_**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_- ¡Cállese! - le gritó Hermione, pero era demasiado tarde: la profesora Umbridge apuntó con su varita a Magorian y gritó:_

_- ¡Incárcero!_

_Unas cuerdas que parecían gruesas serpientes saltaron por los aires y se enroscaron con fuerza alrededor del torso del centauro, sujetándole los brazos: éste soltó un grito de cólera y se encabritó, intentando liberarse, mientras los otros centauros cargaban contra la profesora Umbridge._

_**Harry agarró a Hermione** y la tiró al suelo; él se tumbó también boca abajo.... _

**_Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (Cap. 33 "Pelea y huída", Pág. 777 )_**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_- ¡CORRAN! - gritó Harry mientras las estanterías oscilaban peligrosamente y seguían cayendo esferas de cristal._

_**Agarró a Hermione **por la túnica y tiró de ella hacia delante, a la vez que se cubría la cabeza con un brazo para protegerse de los trozos de madera y cristal que se les echaban encima._

**_Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (Cap. 35 "Detrás del velo", Pág. 811 )_**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_


	5. Encuentro

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Encuentro**

* * *

James se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego la intentó extender hacia el psicólogo, cuando se tropezó con una muralla transparente. 

El joven palpó extrañado la pared y pensó que era otra persona la que requería de ayuda psicológica. La simple idea de estar detrás de esa muralla todo un día le provocó claustrofobia.

- Puede sentarse y comenzar a decirme su nombre, edad y motivo por el cual se encuentra aquí -

La voz del psicólogo era exactamente igual al del programa de debates, irreconocible, extraña. Y su forma de expresarse también seca y directa.

¿Con quién estoy hablando- preguntó James extrañado.

- Esas preguntas no son permitidas - le contestó la voz - Como cultura general le informo que los psicólogos no establecemos contacto de ningún tipo con nuestros pacientes, si se hiciera eso se perdería la objetividad del tratamiento -

¿Ni siquiera un apretón de mano- replicó James enfadado - Vaya, no sabía que tenía veneno en la piel y que se inyectaba automáticamente en otras personas con sólo un roce -

- Tenga la amabilidad de sentarse e informarme el motivo por el cual considera que necesita una orientación psicológica -

James se alejó de la muralla transparente y se sentó en el borde del sillón de cuero, dando la impresión de que un simple movimiento extraño y él se levantaría veloz sin titubear ni un instante.

¿Cuál es su nombre- repitió la voz al nota que el joven no hablaba.

James frunció el entrecejo recordando brevemente las letras doradas de la entrada, y una semisonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al declarar lentamente - P. J. P. -

Cuánto daría por ver el rostro intrigante de su especialista.

- No está siendo de mucha ayuda - le contestó duramente.

- No puedo darle mi nombre a una persona de la cual no sé el suyo - se defendió James.

- El que enfrenta una dificultad es usted, no yo. Si desea puede verme como la voz de su conciencia, la que le guiará por un camino pensado sin la presión de los sentimientos -

- El espejo me responde sobre mi estado físico, y lo he visto varias veces - dijo impulsivamente James, y luego quedó frío ante sus propias palabras.

¿Su espejo le responde sobre su apariencia física- preguntó extrañada la persona, entre sombras se notaba que dejaba a un lado un bolígrafo.

- Es una forma de decir - justificó el joven suavemente - El espejo refleja nuestro físico ¿No-

La persona no le contestaba. Parecía que era un robot el cual repentinamente se había quedado sin baterías. James se removió en su sitio inquietante, había un detalle en particular en esta primera cita psicológica que le llamaba la atención.

- En el programa de debates de esta madrugada tenían una forma similar de mantener a los panelistas - comentó el joven.

- Desde hace 39 años atrás se ha mantenido esta forma de llevar las citas psicológicas buscando desligar todo vínculo entre el especialista y el paciente. Es preferible de esta manera -

¿Incluso el camuflaje de la voz-

- Incluso eso. El programa de debates obtuvo la idea luego de que el productor estuviese una temporada en una sesión anti-estrés con una de mis colegas.

- Ya veo - dijo James fingiendo que el asunto le interesaba un poco. Se sentía un poco decepcionado del trato que tenía. De todas las expectativas que pudo haberse hecho jamás imaginó siquiera que iba a platicar con una sombra de voz indefinida.

- Puede contarme su problema, yo no voy a juzgarlo, simplemente le serviré como guía en su vida -

James se sintió en un callejón con una sola salida, su única opción era confiar ciegamente. Y la idea no le resultaba muy agradable que digamos. El joven soltó un profundo suspiro antes de comenzar:

- Trabajo como Diseñador Gráfico Independiente, tengo 24 años de edad y no logro concentrarme en mi proyecto debido a unas extrañas imágenes que aparecen en mi mente en los momentos menos indicados - soltó de golpe y de corrido, sin embargo cada una de sus palabras se comprendieron a la perfección.

Por unos instantes él se imaginó que la persona le enviaría directamente a una clínica especializada a internarse de por vida, que lo suyo no tenía remedio alguno y que era un peligro para la humanidad estar suelto por la calle.

¿A qué se refiere con extrañas imágenes-

James sintió un agradable alivio en su interior, ignoró al tono indescifrable y se sintió más animado a contestarle.

- Bueno... no las tengo del todo claras... - se concentró en recordar y lo primero que vino a su mente fue la de una mujer de semblante determinado y firme en sus decisiones, angustiada al mismo tiempo por la vida de un infante - Mataron a dos personas, una pareja de esposos -

Fueron las primeras palabras que vinieron a su mente, y sintió como si alguien le apuntara con un arma, como si él fuese la siguiente víctima.

¿Y esa visión le ocurrió estando despierto-

James asintió, luego le vino a la mente la idea de que la persona quizá no le esté mirando, sino simplemente escuchando.

- Sí... Estaba trabajando en un proyecto para una empresa de video juegos, y me propuse concentrarme a como dé lugar, no puedo perder tiempo, y entonces escuché la voz de mi padre diciendo que no podía confiar en él... -

¿Su padre- le interrumpió abruptamente.

James parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Padre¿Había dicho padre? Definitivamente su especialista era una persona experta en la materia de escuchar. Le captó la palabra que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de que la había pronunciado, pero haciendo un retroceso verbal en su mente descubrió que efectivamente esa palabra salió de él. El joven aún sentía que la palabra le latía en los labios.

- Pero él no era mi padre - dijo convencido - Mis padres no fueron asesinados por nadie, murieron en un accidente contra otro autovolador cuando yo era pequeño -

James hubiese jurado que vio a la persona que le escuchaba brincar abruptamente. Pero la calma invadía (en lo que podía ver reflejado en su sombra) y pensó que fue otra de sus alucinaciones.

¿Y aparte de esa¿Ha tenido otras imágenes no relacionadas con su vida-

Le tentó terriblemente las ganas de decirle que sentía que una mujer le acariciaba los cabellos, pero no se sintió con la suficiente confianza para expresarlo, además era una idea que no cobraba del todo sentido.

- Hay dos personas presentes... en nada se parece a la de esposos... o sea.. siento... siento... - James suspiró profundamente poniendo a trabajar su cuerpo para que sus neuronas y sus emociones se fusionaran - ...siento que son mis dos amigos... bueno, en verdad tengo un amigo pelirrojo, que es mi compañero en las creaciones digitales, y siento que fuera él pero al mismo tiempo sé que no es él -

¿Y sobre la otra persona- Ante esa pregunta un dolor atravesó el pecho del joven.

Sobre la otra persona... ¿Qué podía decir sobre la otra persona? No conocía a nadie como ella, sin duda alguna. Jamás se le olvidaría alguien con decisión en cada una de sus células y cordura enlazada perfectamente con la inteligencia.

_Sobre la otra persona... Había algo importante que decir sobre la otra persona... era algo pendiente, algo que no lo dejaba en paz... algo que justamente esa persona había comenzado y él debía terminar._

_-... no quiero perderte, no quiero alejarme de ti, **nunca** -_

_La situación estaba llena de miedo, nerviosismo, corazones desbocados, las emociones estaban alteradas por parte de ambos. Una confesión llegó por parte de ella, una confesión que explicaba la tembladera de su cuerpo, el miedo en su voz, seguida de una petición - ...quiero que me prometas que nunca, nunca, nunca dejarás de ser mi amigo -_

_Debía hablar, debía decir algo... pero no podía. Sus sentimientos, aunque estaban claros, aún estaban dispersos por la asimilación de que es correspondido._

_Él sintió como si el corazón lo tuviera en la garganta, pero él sabía que eso no era posible, nadie tiene su corazón en el cuello. Y también sintió una horrible y conocida quemazón en la frente._

_¡Avada Kedavra-_

_Una luz tan verde como sus ojos los golpeó y los hizo caer a varios metros hacia atrás. Ella seguía entre sus brazos, inmóvil, como si hubiese sido petrificada... (de hecho así lo hubiese preferido) Los ojos del joven se desviaron entonces hacia un hombre que caminaba hacia ambos seres, un hombre de mirada rojiza, anhelante de más desolación._

A diferencia de la anterior visión que tuvo James, esta de aquí le hizo sentir un vacío en el alma como nunca antes había sentido en toda su existencia.

La piel palideció y emanó por los poros una débil capa de sudor que no era normal cuando la temperatura del ambiente gracias al _acondicionador ambiental_ era de 18 grados.

James sintió que algo se movía entre las sombras de su especialista, pero no le importó. Nada le importaba ahora. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y no despertar nunca jamás.

¿Qué ocurre-

Por primera vez en esos instantes James percibió una sola voz, segura y firme al mismo tiempo. Esto le hizo reaccionar de manera débil, haciéndole volver a la realidad de que estaba en una habitación de un edificio, y no en...

-... el castillo - murmuró James apenas reparando en el hecho de que la muralla trasparente brillaba, como si fuese a ser desactivada. - Ella murió en el castillo por mi culpa -

James se percató que la muralla desaparecía, pero la visión se le nubló. El sentimiento de culpa que lo invadía provocó que el aire no llegara a sus pulmones y le bloqueara el habla.

Escuchó pasos acercarse, la oscuridad se adueñaba más de sus ojos y de su mente. Un sabor amargo le inundó el paladar y sintió que la desolación que experimentaba era el precio justo por provocar la muerte de un ángel.

Hubiese querido gritar, y de hecho si no sentía esa opresión en su garganta lo hubiese hecho.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, de dónde se encontraba, de quién estaba, de qué estaba hablando y qué estaba haciendo. Sólo podía sentirse infeliz y miserable.

Y también perdió el conocimiento.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_Contestando a sus divinos mensajes:_** (Esta vez no les molestaré con comentarios) 

_Rahel Ocean's:_ Hola! Me ha gustado tanto tus comentarios sobre Cho, James y la otra persona que no voy ni a negar ni a afirmar nada. Lo de la robótica en el 2100 pues... ja, ja, ja, ja (Aquí a Hikari le entró lo malévola) Espero que tengas ganas de seguir leyendo la historia.

_Lothus.Hicksa_: Seamos sinceras, me debes 4 reviews más XP (Es broma) ¿Lees Takari? (Hikari se propone firmemente volver a sus andanzas en Digimon sólo por esa divina pareja) y eres shipper de Hr-H¡Bienvenida seas a mi mundo! (Hikari se frota las manos mientras dice _'Una víctima más'_) James Lily? Pues... este es James, no? XP He dicho su nombre demasiadas veces para que no haya confusión (_Sí, claaaaaaro, ya te la van a creer_) Y seeep, me declaro culpable de tratar de todas las formas posibles de enredarlos, pero siempre hay quienes no se dejan enredar _**tos, tos **Ady-chan, me la vas a pagar **tos, tos**_Y sobre _**Regresa a mí**_, pues te cuento que cuando terminé el cap. siguiente y le di al famoso Control+G de Front Page **TODO** el capítulo se me borró ;; (y eso que estuve muchos días trabajando en ello) luego resulta que el disco duro de la Pc estaba dañado, y desgraciadamente ese archivo se guardó en un sector dañado, un técnico salvó todos mis demás archivos (incluso mis amadas canciones japonesas) pero **ese** capítulo murió. Y me entró una frustración enorme, como no tienes idea. Pero ya son varias personas que preguntan por el fict, y te aseguro que dejo a un lado mi pánico y le pondré ganas al capítulo. Ya cambié disco duro en la computadora.

_Lilyem:_ Van a transmitir _**La Otra Mitad del Sol** _en México¡Genial! Te la recomiendo de pies a cabezas, pero ojo, que ahí no hay robótica ni nada por el estilo, sino que la época es esta, y los acontecimientos son de algunas épocas hace años atrás. Además el protagonista no es Diseñador Gráfico. Tomé la idea de la novela, pero no me he ido en un guión literal de la misma, debía adaptar la trama al mundo de Harry Potter, sólo detallitos para hacer interesante este fict. Lo que me encanta de esa novela es justamente el dije del sol partido por la mitad, y que cada uno de ellos tiene cada pedazo. Te lo digo desde ya, no le pierdas el rastro a ese medallón bello. Me acuerdo que en el capítulo final... _Hikari cállate! _Bueno, espero verte en la siguiente actualización de este fict.

_Calista:_ Veamos... mejor declaro que estoy detrás de los pasos de las mejores, así que se puede decir que voy a rumbo de ser las mejores, después de todo, siguiendo las huellas de los grandes llegas a la cima. Cuídate muchísimo!

_Pruepotter1:_ ¿La reencarnación de Harry¿Quién ha dicho que él es la reencarnación de Harry? (_'Hikari, es el secreto peor guardado',_ dice una voz en el interior de su autora.) Sí, pero les debió costar un poquito averiguarlo, no? (Hikari tiene los ojos llorosos... pero luego se percata que los lectores apenas descubren sus malévolas intenciones, y su sonrisa y confianza en sí misma aumenta) Pues yo creo que sí te he mareado (Hikari brinca de felicidad) Bueno, respondiendo a tu inquietante pregunta. _¿Qué hace él con la golfa de Cho? _Pues me explico, si algo he aprendido de **_Anasazi _**y **_Dama-Blanca_**, es que hay que poner detalles y más detalles, aunque no nos agraden o nos aterren _**tos, tos **Roger, profecías, pesadillas, Ethan, entre otros **tos, tos**_ Espero que en los próximos capítulos, pero _bien_, **bien**, **_bien _**próximos capítulos sepas entender la importancia de este personaje en el fict (Y de paso deja que yo misma intente creerme esa XD)

_Ady-chan: _Damas y caballeros, le presento a una de las jovencitas más inteligentes que he visto en toda mi existencia como escritora de ficts. Esta niña intuitiva me dijo Harry Potter apenas leyó James en el fict, y a mí casi me da el infarto del siglo! Y eso que aquí, gracias al cielo, ella no ha desvelado otras cosas que aumentaron mi duda sobre mi escrito. Yo pensaba _'Soy demasiado obvia?'_ pero luego recordé que Ady-chan es la niña _arma tramas_ porque sufre de una obsesión que yo tengo, que es incurable y es adictiva: **_El fanatismo por el Hr-H a ojos cerrados_**. Ady, lo que me encantó de este capítulo es que a Cho no te la esperabas cuando leíste el primer capítulo, ahora lo que no me gustó es que me dejaste pensando con eso que me dijiste respecto a tu nuevo proyecto. Me encanta como manejas a Harry, es diferente al de los libros en detalles, pero conserva su esencia. Por mi lado, y que me perdonen los fans de Ron-Luna, sigue trabajando en la trama que te ha picado ahora. _**Y vivieron felices para siempre**_ puede esperar un poco, después de todo... vivieron felices para siempre ¿No? XP Ah! Y antes que me olvide, le das un buen golpazo a Harry, por ser demasiado insensible, aunque es comprensible si nos vamos a la obsesión él no quiere perder a Hermione de ninguna manera. Estaré atacando a tu mail, uno de estos días, es una promesa.

_Anasazi:_ Y como siempre, cierro con broche de oro. ¿Odias a Cho desde este capítulo? Yo la odio desde la primera vez que apareció en los libros y Harry quedó idiotizado por ella ò.ó por suerte está _**La Orden del Fénix**_ que, a pesar de todo, nos liberó de ese tormento. También me ha encantado tu comentario sobre las dietas de Cho. ¿_Cho hizo un Accio en la mesa_? Ummmm... _Hikari prefiere no responder sobre el asunto_ Sobre la sabelotodo, _una chiquilla de ojos café_ Pues... _Hikari se da cuenta que mejor responde quedándose callada _Y ahora, sobre _Centro de Investigación... Granger_ Este... _Hikari va a quedar como tartamuda ante Anasazi_ Mejor veamos sobre tu siguiente inquietud. Sobre las papas fritas con mayonesa... yo las como XP. Y en lo personal tampoco me agradan las personas que sonríen demasiado, al menos en una primera impresión. Y sobre el _intenso ardor en el rostro_, amiga, en verdad que no te gustó la aparición de Cho. Y sobre _Psicóloga Criminal Jane Granger_... espera... es que... ja, ja, ja... a esto no le respondo, es tan... inesperado que me digas esto, que mejor no digo nada, te lo responderé cuando desvele el significado de esto. Platicamos en otra ocasión, verdad que sí?

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora Jo Rowling, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con el mero objetivo de entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué nn) En el capítulo anterior les dejé los fragmentos de Harry protegiendo a Hermione, de una forma física. Y ahora observen bien los siguientes fragmentos, resaltando por supuesto la preocupación de cierta chiquilla castaña por cierto chico ojiverde, y luego me platican. Por si acaso, sigo con fragmentos de _La Orden del Fénix_

_

* * *

_

_¡Harry¡Ron, ha venido Harry¡No te hemos oído llegar! **¿Cómo estás¿Estás bien?**__¿Estás enfadado con nosotros? Seguro que sí, ya sé que en nuestras cartas..._

_Cap. 4, El número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Pág. 72_

_

* * *

_

_- **¿Qué ocurre-** preguntó Hermione, alarmada._

_- La cicatriz - murmuró Harry - Pero no es nada..._

_Cap. 9, Las tribulaciones de la señora Weasley, Pág, 168_

_

* * *

_

_- **¿Qué te pasa, Harry-** continuó Hermione mientras bajaban un tramo de escaleras cuya pared estaba cubierta de retratos de viejos magos y brujas que no le hicieron ni caso,..._

_Cap. 12, La Profesora Umbridge, Pág, 234_

_

* * *

_

_¿Cómo te ha ido- le preguntó Hermione en un susurro, y al momento añadió con preocupación : **¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? **_

_- Sí, estoy bien... Bueno, no lo sé..._

_Cap. 24, Oclumancia, Pág. 557_

_

* * *

_

_-... Al revés: tiene mucho sentido - lo contradijo Hermione - Debe de ser algo muy secreto que ha estado creando el Ministerio... ¿Seguro que **te encuentras bien, Harry?**_

_Éste acababa de pasarse ambas manos con fuerza en la frente, como si quisiera plancharla._

_Cap. 24, Oclumancia, Pág. 558_

_

* * *

_

_Hermione no dijo nada; observaba a Harry, que miraba la pared opuesta de la sala común mientras _Crookshanks _le tocaba una mano con la pata para que le acariciara las orejas._

_**¿Qué pasa, Harry?** _

_Cap. 29, Orientación académica, Pág. 672_


	6. Enigma Mental

* * *

**Capítulo 06: Enigma mental**

* * *

El ambiente era frío pero extrañamente agradable. El calor de su propio cuerpo era lo que evitaba que estuviese temblando. James estaba recostado en un sillón de cuero alargado, sintiendo nuevamente aquella delicada mano deslizarse con sutileza inimaginable y fascinante a través de sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches.

_- Harry_ - escuchó en un suave murmullo - _Harry... ¿En verdad eres tú?_ -

La voz se perdía, haciendo eco en lo más profundo de su mente, deslizándose hasta quedar grabada en su alma. Adoraba esa voz cálida y encantadora, aquella voz que siempre le alterará los sentidos.

James sonrió débilmente, pero su sonrisa se volvió en una mueca de perturbación. Se sintió mareado y desorientado. Un sabor agridulce le inundaba el paladar. Y tuvo que parpadear algunas veces para acostumbrarse a la semi-obscuridad que inundaba el salón.

Él quiso hablar pero soltó unos tosidos mientras el sabor agridulce se perdía en su saliva, tragó con amargura e instintivamente se llevó la mano hacia la boca, como si con ello evitara vomitar, sin embargo pronto se percató que el estómago no se le había revuelto como cuando estaba en su departamento y que, afortunadamente, vomitar era lo último que le pasaría en esos instantes.

James deslizó lentamente su mano hasta dejarla en la barbilla, adoptando una actitud de meditación, tomando lentamente conciencia de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo.

Había estado en su departamento teniendo esas extrañas imágenes sobre una pareja de esposos. Salió a comprar helado, conoció a una chica y tuvo un mini-encuentro antes de su cita con su especialista mental.

Llegó al consultorio_... y luego... _ se enojó por no saber con quién demonios estaba hablando_... y después... _ le contaba sobre las imágenes que tuvo en el departamento_... y entonces..._

James se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aparentemente tratando de ordenar sus cabellos azabaches, o con ese gesto coordinar las ideas de su cabeza.

_...y entonces... _ ¿Se quedó dormido?

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - La voz, firme y decidida, le produjo una sacudida en la boca del estómago a James. La voz, esa precisa voz que él aseguraría que ha escuchado con anterioridad quien sabe cuándo.

- Bien... supongo - dijo él perturbado - ¿Qué ocurrió? -

- Nada importante - aseguró tratando de sonar indiferente mientras se acercaba a iluminar más el salón. Al momento de que ella activaba por voz la iluminación del sitio, James se llevó una mano a la nuca, concentrándose plenamente en recordar lo que había ocurrido. Ese _nada importante_ no le pareció real, pero por el momento su mente parecía apoyar a la especialista.

Al iluminarse la habitación James se fijó de inmediato, y de manera inconsciente, en la figura delgada de la joven que estaba presente. Su cabello largo y liso estaba perfectamente recogido en un lazo. Sus facciones eran delicadas y hacían perfecto contraste con su mirada firme detrás de aquellos lentes redondos.

Como buen analista de imágenes, James estuvo a punto de decirle que debía soltarse el cabello, y rizárselo, unas ondas castañas le darían más vitalidad y no le agregarían demasiada edad a su apariencia como lo hacía su peinado actual (él calculaba que su edad estaría entre los 23 y 25 años, pero con ese peinado casi bordea los 30) y los lentes no dejan que resalten el brillo natural de sus ojos castaños. Una cirugía láser corregiría cualquier problema visual.

Pero James se quedó callado siendo consciente de que él iba por ayuda y no a ofrecerla.

Él volvió a deslizar una mano por su melena azabache, dejando en claro su lisa frente apenas unos segundos antes de que la rebelde cabellera se posara abruptamente sobre su frente y cubrirla de la mirada de los demás.

Desorientado y confundido. Dos palabras que encajaban a la perfección cómo se sentía James en esos precisos instantes. el latir de su corazón era duro y golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, como si amenazara en romperle la piel para escapar de su cuerpo, sus pulmones parecían acostumbrarse a respirar y existía un algo que se inundaba más en su interior.

La joven se sentó en un sillón frente al sofá en el cual James se hallaba. Él dedujo al instante de que su psicólogo _error... _se reprochó mentalmente, su psicólog**a** ha obtenido el sillón de cuero negro desde el salón anti-claustrofóbicos que estaba al otro extremo.

La _muralla transparente_ había desaparecido dejando al descubierto un escritorio, en la parte de atrás del mismo existían unos estantes con cubierta de cristal que permitían visualizar los libros, ordenados estrictamente según el alfabeto, y en el caso de varios autores por el mismo tema, el tamaño predominaba en el orden.

James arqueó una ceja al instante, simplemente maravillado de que alguien quiera conocer diferentes puntos de vista sobre la hinopsis, desde sus comienzos hasta los conceptos complejos y actualizados (_"Franz Anton Mesmer y La Teoría del Magnetismo Animal"_, el que iba justo después del titulado _"James Braid y el inicio del término hinopsis" _y finalizando por el nada fino libro de_ "Sigmund Freud descarta la hinopsis y formula el Psicoanálisis"_)

- ¿Halló algo interesante? - indagó la fémina cruzando sus piernas en el asiento y recostándose levemente en el respaldar, como deseando adoptar una actitud de firmeza y profesional al mismo tiempo. James no pudo evitar recordar a Cho Chang sonriéndole encantadoramente en el juego fascinante que hacía al sonreír y cruzarse de piernas al mismo tiempo provocando un encanto inusual.

Y esta vez... existió algo muy diferente en la misma acción de piernas.

- Toda persona es interesante - se justificó James tratando de volver ciento por ciento a la realidad.

- Unos más que otros, si es de admitir - dijo la mujer pareciendo querer leer sus pensamientos con esa penetrante mirada, esos ojos castaños que no se despegaban de él ni al parpadear - Es por ello que ejerzo la profesión de Psicóloga Clínica -

- Sí... es por ello que estoy aquí - comentó James con una sonrisa nerviosa sintiendo al instante un golpeteo menos débil en su pecho, como si, al comenzar a desvelar los misterios de sus visiones, su ser comenzaba a apaciguarse.

- ¿Qué le parece reunirnos 3 veces a la semana? - cuestionó la mujer acercando uno de sus finos dedos a la pared junto a ella, presionando un botón y haciendo aparecer en el mismo el holograma de un calendario. James lo pensó unos instantes y asintió un par de veces. - Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, a esta misma hora -

Esto último no parecía una pregunta, así que James no dijo nada.

La _sesión psicológica_ no era tan extraña ni impactante como James se había imaginado. De seguro cosas suyas, no obstante él esperaba algo más_... fuerte_, por decirlo de alguna manera. Mínimo imaginaba que le darían como diagnóstico _esquizofrenia paranoica_ con _delirios de grandeza._

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo? - indagó James inspirando profundamente, preparándose para escuchar absolutamente todo.

- Al principio pensé en la esquizofrenia - dijo la joven haciendo desaparecer el holograma del calendario en donde ya había marcado los días en que su paciente la visitaría.. Por su lado James sonrió en su interior al ver la conexión mental que tuvieron en el primer encuentro - pero es pronto para dar un diagnóstico de lo que sucede, lo someteré a unas pruebas psicológicas-

- ¿Y con ello lograr descubrir si soy el más loco de los locos? -

- para obtener un cronograma de su comportamiento y ver si el estrés de su trabajo no está influyendo en su comportamiento, una vez localizado el origen de las molestias que no le permiten un desenvolvimiento adecuado en su entorno trabajaremos en ellas -

James miró brevemente hacia la pared, como si de pronto ahí hubiese aparecido una interesante muestra fotográfica.

- ¿El estrés de mi trabajo? - indagó volviendo su mirada verde a la psicóloga - ¿Cómo sabe a qué me dedico? -

Ella le señaló al instante la Red de Telecomunicaciones antes de explicarse:

- _RDTC 190-919-79, _el registro está a nombre del Diseñador Gráfico James Potter E. -

- ¿Siempre averigua el origen de las llamadas entrantes a su consultorio? - preguntó James odiando en esos instantes a la empresa de comunicación.

- Es importante tener un identificador de llamadas y estar suscrito a la base de datos (se actualiza mensualmente), con mayor motivo esto debe hacerse en mi profesión en donde las llamadas pueden ser bromas pesadas que me representan pérdida de tiempo -

James sabía que ella tenía toda la razón pero no por ello iba a decírselo, el hacerlo seguro que le aumentaría la sonrisa de auto-suficiencia que tenía en el rostro.

- Me incomoda estar hablando con alguien a que desconozco - dijo James como respuesta, aún sabiendo que esas palabras nada tenían que ver con el último comentario que ella hizo.

- Es mejor así - explicó la mujer con un irritante tono de superioridad - Mientras menos conozca sobre mi forma de pensar y vida privada, más confianza me tendrá para platicarme de absolutamente todo lo que le incomoda -

- ¿Realmente todo? - indagó James tercamente, quizá queriendo poner a prueba la paciencia de su psicóloga. - Hay cosas que se podrían platicar mejor _entre hombres. _ De hecho, al principio pensaba que iba a verme... - James estuvo a punto de mencionar a ese viejito de barba blanca y gafas, pero sintió que con ese comentario le pondría a los psicólogos una etiqueta de _ancianos con experiencia _y quizá ello enfadaría a la joven. Y la idea de verla enfadada no le agradó - .. que iba a verme un hombre -

- ¿Machista? - expresó ella tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible - En la actualidad ninguna profesión tiene un género predeterminado. Esas ideas fueron persistentes hasta el 2024 -

James se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, no estaba presente en ese entonces. Creo que ni estaba en vías de proyecto -

La psicóloga atinó a mirar el reloj que portaba en su muñeca derecha.

- Bien, creo que es todo por ahora y no hay más que decir - La joven se levantó y le tendió la mano.

- Hasta el viernes - James le contestó la despedida, sujetando con firmeza la pequeña mano.

* * *

Al salir del consultorio, y con la tranquilidad acompañándolo (_«No estuvo tan mal» _se decía mentalmente _«Y habló de trabajar en mis problemas¡Tengo cura!»_) James se propuso a fijar su mirada en los cuadros que estaban en el salón previo.

Las imágenes parecía que en cualquier momento adquirirían vida, y aunque estaban hechas a plumilla (por alguien sumamente profesional o inspirado) se notaba entrega en cada rasgo.

James miró los cuadros desde diferentes ángulos, a ver si por casualidad del destino descifraba qué significaba cada línea en el mismo. Sus ojos se posaban constantemente del cuadro primero al quinto, de forma consecutiva, como si estuviese tratando de armar un tipo de animación antigua, de esa que se usaba en la época que rondaba a 1980 y que acabó cuando la era digital ahorró tiempo y costos en relación al beneficio recibido, que era lo que más les interesaba a los productores.

Después James se dedicó a analizar cada imagen, a ver qué concepto tenía en forma general. La primera tenía la imagen de un joven con una mirada congelada aparentemente en la nada. Por la poca intensidad que se usaba en el cabello, se podía decir que el color del mismo era claro. Detrás de él se veía una sombra que parecía el fiel reflejo del joven, sino que con más edad y verdaderamente más despreciable.

¿Acaso el autor de esa obra quiso mostrar el antes y después de una persona cuando se deja llevar por sus emociones negativas?

James se rascó una mejilla al contemplar la siguiente imagen, en la que se veía a otro joven, de características físicas muy diferentes al primer gráfico. Se le notaba unas mejillas redondas y su cabello era más oscuro que el de la anterior imagen. También tenía la sombra de alguien a sus espaldas aunque... si el autor quería demostrar el futuro de este joven... pues como que existía algo que no cuadraba. ¿Un joven teniendo como futuro la imagen de una mujer de avanzada edad?

El Diseñador Gráfico se cruzó de brazos, y se le estaban presentando como un verdadero desafío el descifrar el concepto de esas imágenes, cuando se percató que el tercer cuadro era la imagen de los dos anteriores jóvenes, espalda a espalda, pero por ningún lado asomaba una pizca de simpatía entre ellos.

James se quedó perdido en aquel tercer cuadro, tratando de hallarle sentido alguno... cuando repentinamente se percató que se veía el reflejo de una joven dibujada a escala mayor, y ambos jóvenes quedaban en medio de ella.

Lo primero que se vino a la mente de James era que la persona que dibujó eso, definitivamente debe estar internada en algún centro especializado en la locura gráfica.

- Un sitio en el cual podrían hacerme un puesto - James puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y salió del departamento sin ánimos ya de revolverse la mente con cosas que simplemente no comprendía.

* * *

Quizá sea algo ilógico e incluso erróneo, pero James juraría que el retorno a su departamento le fue más rápido que cuando se dirigía al consultorio. De seguro que el camino al principio se le hizo más largo por tener acumulada expectativas y también por pasar anteriormente a comprar helado.

Aunque James trataba de no pensar en el tema, la idea se le venía en los momentos menos inesperados. Debió haberle dicho algunas cosas más a su psicóloga, tal vez los problemas con su familia, los inconvenientes para socializarse (A veces a James le parecía preocupante tener un sólo amigo y conocer a demás personas por medio de él)

El pensamiento de que ya habría tiempo para ello lo tranquilizaba y lo agobiaba de la misma manera. Un perfecto contraste como pocos en la vida.

James estuvo a punto de deslizar su dedo por el marco de la puerta de su departamento, cuando se percató que el identificador le mostraba el carácter numérico uno.

Creyendo que era demasiado pronto como para que _Nie,_ su mejor amigo, haya regresado de su no-sé-qué, James quedó pensando quién sería la persona que ingresó (sin forcejeo alguno) a su departamento.

Y de pronto lo recordó.

Y la idea definitivamente no le hizo gracia.

James deslizó su dedo por el borde de la puerta y entonces la persona que él ya sabía que estaba ahí, se lanzó encima.

- ¡Has llegado! - exclamó feliz, aunque al instante hizo un puchero de nena de 3 años, desolada y desamparada en un amplio parque - ¡Pero demoraste mucho¡¡Estaba comenzando a sentirme solita! -

James suspiró desganado mientras la rabia del primer instante se iba desintegrando con rapidez enorme. Era como enfadarse brevemente con su hermana favorita, y aunque en la vida real James no tuvo hermanos, consideraba a su actual intrusa como esa odiosa y fastidiosa hermanita menor.

- ¡Ginn! Te he dicho en muchas ocasiones que si vas a venir, me avises -

La joven se deshizo del abrazo de mala gana, poniendo un mechón rojizo detrás de su oreja, suspirando profundamente antes de admitir.

- Fue de improvisto - Parecía querer aguantar las lágrimas, los ojos azules le brillaban. Pero James sabía que ella no soltaría una lágrima, al menos no en su presencia. Mínimo luego se encierra en el cuarto de invitados y ahí se echará un llanto de media hora, hasta que se le pasara - El idiota de Ron trató mal a mi novio -

- ¿A cuál? - indagó James, cansadamente. No era la primera vez que escuchaba que Ginn, la hermana menor de Ron, tenía problemas con el posesivo y celoso de su hermano con cada uno de sus enamorados.

Ginn le miró asombrada y James se percató al instante de que el comentario le había tomado por sorpresa, así que él atinó a recordarle que _Nie_ (como le dice James) le cuenta todo sobre su vida.

- A cual... a cual... - repitió la pelirroja notablemente enfadada, luego suspiró y murmuró algo que James apenas entendió como _imbécil _y luego se aclaró la garganta para explicarse mejor - Es un joven mayor que yo, pero con un año! - agregó de inmediato al ver el asombro de James.

- ¿Un año¿_Nie_ hace tanto escándalo por un año? -

- Es que... él... bueno - Ginn se cruzó de brazos, sumamente enfadada - Ron le fastidia bastante, dice que es un incompetente de primera y que mi vida junto a él será un caos total. Que si nos casamos, que me asegure que él no construya el departamento o se nos viene encima en primer día en que vivamos ahí -

James arqueó la ceja extrañado. Él sabía que _Nie_ era muy sobreprotector con su hermanita, después de todo, es la única que tiene, pero de ahí a que el departamento se derrumbe sobre ellos... James estaba convencido de que uno de los dos estaba exagerando la situación, pero bien dicen que cada discusión entre dos personas tiene tres versiones: una por cada uno de los que discuten y la tercera, que es lo que en realidad sucedió.

- James, él no es malo - le justificó Ginn al instante, como si ella le pidiese en esos instantes permiso a un padre para salir con su chico - Lo admito, es nervioso y no tiene mucha fe en sí mismo, pero él me quiere y yo lo amo -

- Ginn, tú misma estás admitiendo que él no tiene confianza en sí mismo... -

- Es por culpa de su familia - objetó la pelirroja a modo de defensa - Le presionan bastante, le exigen más de lo que él puede brindar y aún así no lo valoran. James, te lo aseguro, él es una excelente persona, la mejor que pueda encontrar para mí -

- Yo no puedo hacer nada - le dijo James rascándose brevemente la barbilla, aún intrigado el por qué _Nie_ le ponía tanto _'pero'_ a un buen chico para su hermana. Después de todo ¿eso no es lo que quieren todos los hermanos?

- ¡Claro que puedes! - dijo ella tomándole del brazo. A James no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación, en especial por esa mirada suplicante que Ginn le ponía - Habla con Ron, dile que mi novio es lo mejor que pudo pasar en mi vida -

- Yo no lo conozco - objetó James intentando amigablemente soltarse de ella, pero Ginn no se lo permitió.

- Te hablaré de él, de todo lo que hemos vivido. Y ve por ti mismo sino es un buen muchacho. Prometo contarte todo, lo bueno y lo malo -

James suspiró desganado. Aprecia bastante a Ginn, es como si fuera un familiar suyo muy querido. Quizá ese sentimiento nazca en él porque ella es la hermana de su mejor amigo. Y justamente eso estaba haciendo Ginn aún ella sabiendo el cariño fraterno que él le tenía: ponerlo en contra de su mejor amigo.

Pero cabía otra posibilidad. ¿Y si _Nie_ estaba equivocado¿Y si ese chico de verdad era bueno para Ginn?

- Está bien, hablaré con tu hermano, pero sólo si me convences de que ese muchacho verdaderamente vale la pena. Así que comienza tu trabajo de lavarme el cerebro -

Ginn sonrió ampliamente, como si de pronto le hubiesen dicho que iba a recibir a ese muchacho de regalo de Navidad.

- Está bien - dijo con una notable alegría en ella - Comenzaré por su nombre, es Neville... Neville Malfoy -

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_Contestando a sus divinos mensajes:_** (¡Atrapado en una Red, actualizado! Corran a leer a Buckbeak!)

Esta vez seguiré mi rutina de pasar directo a los reviews... sino contestaré más de la cuenta y eso no me conviene. Además ya imagino a cierta persona que pegó el grito al cielo porque nones, no he cometido errores en los nombres de nadie (Hasta acá ya escuché un grito! XD) al menos lo que tengo deparado en esta realidad.

_Lilyem:_ Yo pensé que transmitirían _**La Otra Mitad del Sol** _con actores colombianos, no sé, pueden que cambien ciertos detalles.. y me dan envidia! Quiero verla T.T pero creo que la trama principal será la misma. El medallón! Estoy loca por ese medallón de sol dividido en dos! Y bueno, exactamente no está hechizado, aunque en el capítulo final... _Hikari cállate:_ Y el niño dibujando el sol... ¿A que no sabes quién es? XD pero... si hacen aparecer al niño dibujando el sol... entonces... bueno... una preguntita, por si acaso en algún momento de la historia, ya sea como video de inicio, o como _visión por parte de él _se ve que a una joven que corre por unas escaleras, como huyendo de un joven, y llegan a una terraza. ¿Se ve eso¿Eh¿Se ve? Respóndeme que me muero de curiosidad por saber. Y ya que platico de la novela admito que no recuerdo los nombres, pero hay un personaje que me encantaba, es de un hombre que ya se graduó de la universidad y regresa a inscribirse a la facultad sólo para refutar todo lo que él, como estudiante novato, no pudo contradecir por no tener _conocimientos_ _previos_. Me encantaba ese hombre y cómo siempre se peleaba con una estudiante. Y bueno, respecto al fict... pues... creo que demasiado obvio pero lo afirmo, a Hermione la mató Voldemort. Y el medallón... ay! Es un detalle tan precioso que me muero de ganas por ponerlo, ya veré si lo hago aunque más seguro no, porque aquí las cosas se van por otro rumbo, sólo tiene detalles de esa novela. ¿Y el amor vence a la muerte? Buena pregunta!

_Lothus.Hicksa_: Tienes razón! Se _te cortó el review_, para una siguiente ocasión te recomiendo el siguiente gráfico que me expresará igualmente tu _enojo_: ò.ó y verdaderamente eres una fan¿Te has leído tantos ficts? Por mi lado mi tiempo no me deja T.T y sobre el fict se puede decir que por ahí, más o menos, también va la cosa, Harry tiene algo pendiente, algunas cosas pendientes. Y estoy en verdad loca por saber qué fict mío te pasó _al bando_ de Harry y Hermione. Si quieres sobre detalles, conclusiones y demás cosas me avisas, que siempre puedo aportar con algo o pedirle a personas que conozco que me presten sus ideas, aquellas que me dejan con una amplia sonrisa y que asientan más mis creencias en Hr-H. Y si tus reviews son así siempre... bien venida la lata!

_Queenofthedeath:_ Antes que nada bienvenida formalmente a mi mundo! (Hikari brinca de felicidad gritando alegremente _Otra víctim... _este_... ¡Otra grandiosa lectora más!_) Y como es el secreto peor guardado, pues James es Harry. La verdad quería mantenerlos muy enganchados con este secreto, pero soy tan listos que ya me descubrieron, eso sí, hay algo que nadie... bueno, sin contar a Ady-chan, que es una astuta de primera XD, hay algo que aún no descubren y eso me pone muy, muy, muy feliz. Y muero de ganas por saber qué dirán cuando les caiga la _sorpresita_. El borrar la memoria, o modificarla, pues me ha gustado ese detalle, pero no ha sucedido en el caso de James, quien tiene visiones de una vida que _ se supone_, no le pertenece, y esto es porque por algunas cosas se acercan irremediablemente a James y él debe enfrentarlas tarde o temprano. Algunas ya están presentes y él ni por enterado. Y sobre **_Atrapado en una Red... _** (Hikari aspira una gran cantidad de aire) **_Hey, Anasazi¿Estás escuchando? Te están hablando! Quieren Atrapado en una Red tos, tos y también yo me uno a la petición tos, tos_** Según fuentes oficiales, _Atrapado en una Red_ sigue, es de cruzar los dedos para que la autora continúe redactando tan precioso proyecto, y de paso darle sus merecidos ánimos. Y es más, luego de **_Atrapado en una Red_** hay dos secuelas fantásticas (¡Secuelas de tal proyecto¡¡Imagínense!) que obviamente debían salir de la ingeniosa mente de Anasazi, así que tenemos excelentes lecturas para largo!

_Hermione151:_ Pues sabes? Me enteraste de que estaban transmitiendo la novela con actores mexicanos, por mi lado la vi con actores colombianos. Y de verdad, no te pierdas la novela, porque no es la típica trama de muchacha pobre y luego millonaria. Es una trama como pocas y es impactante! Sobre las vidas previa de ellos, el juramento de amor que se hicieron, cómo un acontecimiento u otro los separó, pero la promesa seguía latente, esperando que se cumpla hasta que el medallón esté completo, no es una historia, son TRES! Dos frustradas y la actual... _Ah!_ Hay una historia de guerras civiles y otra de mafiosos que son espectaculares (Hikari tiene su mente volando en la quinta nube dorada) y mejor me callo porque para contar tramas adelantadas soy número uno.

_Ady-chan: _Hey, bonita... sabes que estoy aquí, verdad? Un grandioso abrazo a una de las chicas más inteligentes del mundo de ficts. Y sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero espera un mail mío, y he de cumplirlo! Como que ambas somos locas por la pareja que forman un divino paraíso, verdad?

_Anasazi:_ Hola linda! Esta ves prometo no quedarme como tartamuda y respondo ciertas cuestiones que no tienen que ver con la trama principal del fict pero sí es bueno aclararlo para que te hagas una idea mejor del ambiente. James... Bueno, Harry no puede ver quién está al otro lado de la pared, sólo ve una sombra que le responde con voz no identificada, pero la _sombra_ sí lo puede ver perfectamente. Me ha dado tanta risa eso de _donde la gente va a pelearse_, porque la verdad es lo que yo creo que son los debates. Debate en el que yo no vea que el conductor pierda por unos instantes la _armonía_ del programa simplemente no es debate (O porque tú no lo diriges XD) No he visto _The Sopranos_, pero apuesto a lo que sea que a mí me encantaría esa serie justamente por las sesiones psicológicas, mis neuronas del romance-pasión así me lo han dicho. Y sobre el significado de la P en James... pues sí, tiene algo que ver con su profesión, aunque él se fue al sarcasmo y no significa Programador, sino _paciente_. Y digo por el sarcasmo porque es obvio que él es el paciente y él se lo pone como _una etiqueta_. Y bueno, sobre no verle a alguien el rostro mientras confiesas algo... la verdad que a veces es bueno eso y a veces no. No sé, en lo personal unas veces es ¿terapéutico? (no sé qué palabra usar exactamente) hablar con alguien a quien no puedes ver, pero eso cuando sabes que hay algo mal en ti. Pero cuando estoy confundida y creo que algo hay de malo en mi alrededor entonces sí quiero ver a la persona para notar sus expresiones y todo eso. Y sobre el sofá... pues sabes que hay algo cómico? Es un sillón-sofá y yo lo menciono hasta este capítulo (¡Conexión mental! XD) porque un sillón es incómodo... no? (Hikari se cubre el rostro) Y sobre el accidente en el auto-volador... Pues es eso! Un accidente! (Niña, de verdad que me asustas muchas veces) Y la ilusión compartida... No, ella no vio lo que él vio, pero estuvo atenta a cada movimiento, palabra y reacción de su paciente. Y para finalizar, amiga... sobre Cho-James... pues fíjate que una de mis autoras predilectas me ha enseñado que para hacer excelentes tramas hay que poner detalles y más detalles aunque no nos agraden, o no le agraden a los lectores. _**tos, tos**_ Roger-Hermione _**tos, tos**_ Y yo no odio a Cho, No! Para nada! Sólo la aborrezco, la desprecio y sueño con escribir un fict donde ella se cae de un puente y... (_Hikari se da cuenta que los lectores la miran raro_) y aún así voy a introducir a esta niña en la historia, porque ya se me prendió el foco de ideas y ella tiene algo que hacer. Y sobre mi voz... Ay! Entonces grabo hasta un cd! Ejem... por supuesto que eso es broma! Luego los de PR huyen hacia otros continentes, porque una cosa es hablar y otra cantar XD

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora Jo Rowling, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con el mero objetivo de entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué nn) Y saben qué? Acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy _extraño... _Sobre el nombre de Roger... pues mi libro dice George justo en esta parte ò.ó y mejor sigamos a lo que debamos seguir antes de que me meta con unas_ excelentes traducciones _(_Y eso fue sarcasmo, por si acaso_)

Por cierto, una pequeña observación, todo es visto desde el punto de vista de Harry, sin usar la primera persona. Y por ende vamos descubriendo las cosas según como él las va descubriendo u observando. Sobre el siguiente fragmento (uno de mis predilectos) vemos cómo Harry al principio cree no conocer a _**una muchacha preciosa**_, y luego se da cuenta que sí.

* * *

_Se abrieron las puertas principales de roble, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver entrar a los alumnos de Durmstrang con el profesor Karkarov. Krum iba al frente del grupo, acompañado por una muchacha preciosa vestida con túnica azul a la que Harry no conocía._

**_. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - ._**

_Fleur Delacour y George Davies se pusieron al lado de las puertas: Davies parecía tan aturdido por la buena suerte de ser la pareja de Fleur que apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cedric y Cho estaban también junto a Harry, quien no los miró para no tener que hablar con ellos. Entonces volvió a mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Krum. Y se quedó con la boca abierta._

_Era Hermione._

_Pero estaba completamente distinta. Se había hecho algo en el pelo: ya no lo tenía enmarañado, sino liso y brillante, y lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño. La túnica era de una tela añil vaporosa, y su porte no era el de siempre, o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de la veintena de libros que solía cargar a la espalda. Ella también sonreía (con una sonrisa nerviosa, a decir verdad), pero la disminución del tamaño de sus incisivos era más evidente que nunca. Harry se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes._

**_Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, Capítulo 23 El baile de Navidad, Pág. 364 - 365_**


	7. Tácticas

* * *

**Capítulo 07: Tácticas**

* * *

_«¡Malfoy¡Malfoy!... Argh¡Asco total!» _pensó fastidiado James y, sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de concentrarse en las palabras de su visitante. 

_- _A ver si entiendo bien este embrollo -comentó James con su rostro recargado en la palma de la mano mientras Ginn abría los paquetes que él trajo

_- _¡Helado¡Helado! Ops, lo siento- dijo a manera de disculpa por la interrupción, aunque de inmediato Ginn frunció el entrecejo antes de agregar - Pero me pareció ver un par de litros sin abrir -

James quedó con la clara conclusión de que debe mencionarle cuanto antes a su psicóloga lo despistado que se ha vuelto y cómo no puede permitirse eso en su profesión. Era una bomba de tiempo que le podría estallar cuando menos lo esperara.

_-_ Sí... sí - dijo James como si se justificara - Es que eso no me durará hasta mañana -

_- _¿Hay algo que te preocupa? - indagó Ginn sentándose frente a él y abriendo un litro de helado, pasándole al joven una cuchara y agarrando ella otra. El joven la interrogó con un gesto y Ginn se justificó por su pregunta - Bueno, las mujeres solemos comer helado mientras deseamos pensar en algo que nos atormenta -

_-_ Ginn, lo mío es obsesión, adicción, lo admito. Nada me está pasando - le dio como respuesta clavando su mirada en el frío refrigerio - Además esas son _mañas de mujeres_. Los hombres reaccionamos de diferentes maneras ante los problemas -

_- _Bueno, bueno... no te alteres - Ginn se llevó a la boca una buena porción de helado antes de sonreír pícaramente - ¿Sabes? La primera vez que Nev me besó, él tenía la lengua congelada por comer tanto helado -

James arqueó una ceja, extrañado ante lo que Ginn le acababa de confesar, sintiendo claramente como la chiquilla de 17 años (cuando él la conoció) se rompía lentamente, hasta convertirse en la mujer de 23 años que es en la actualidad.

_- _Tácticas para besar - dijo James en respuesta, tratando de no incomodarse con ella al hablar esos temas. La verdad no ha tenido una cita, propiamente la palabra, desde hace unos cuatro años atrás, aunque de cuando en cuando le han salido unas opciones (las cual analizó de pies a cabezas y al final no era lo que él esperaba aunque él aún no sabía con exactitud lo que buscaba)

_- _¿En serio? - indagó ella con una sonrisita enredando un mechón rojizo entre sus dedos - ¡Funciona! -

_-_ Ahora entiendo las rabietas de _Nie_ - expresó James llevándose a la boca una buena porción de helado - Ginn, es extraño hablar contigo de estas cosas -

_-_ Ay, no - se quejó ella - ¡No te vayas a echar para atrás¡No puedo hablar con nadie más sobre eso! Ron estalla en la rabia, _Moon_ apenas me escucha porque anda echando babas y... y... - La expresión de Ginn fue de terror total.

_-_ ¿Quién es _Moon_? - indagó James aprovechando la pausa que la pelirroja había dado.

Ginn pareció meditar unos instantes su situación, luego le contestó con todas las ganas del mundo dejando a un lado ese extraño semblante de preocupación y pánico que la había invadido.

_-_ Es una de mis mejores amigas - ella se llevó una mano a la barbilla, de manera pensativa antes de seguirle platicando a su hermano adoptivo - Digamos que... tengo dos mejores amigas... _Moon_ y... _Molly_ -

_- _¿Gemelas? - preguntó James soltando una risita extraña.

_-_ Je! Sí, se puede decir que sí, hay gemelas -

James desvió su mirada al postre helado que pedía a gritos ser consumido. O al menos eso quería darle a notar a la pelirroja, para que ella no se incomode al platicarle de ciertas cosas que parecía que ella le ocultaba. Después de todo, él no iba a obligar a Ginn a confesarle todo en su vida, todos deben tener sus secretos guardados. Sino, él mismo le estaría platicando que va a asistir a terapias psicológicas para poner orden en su existencia.

_- _¿Y qué no tiene Moon que yo sí? - le preguntóJames - ¿Por qué quieres platicar conmigo de esas cosas y con ella no? -

_-_ Moon le da la razón a Ron, siempre se la da¡Es el colmo¡Y se supone que es nuestra mejor amiga! - Ginn clavó con fiereza la cuchara en el helado - La de Molly y la mía -

_- _¿Mejor amiga de su propia hermana gemela? -

Ginn atinó a reírse de la situación dejando a un lado su labor de comer helado y notablemente imaginando qué palabras exactas podría responderle. James parecía haberla envuelto en un callejón sin salida y la situación no era algo que le agradara. Nunca le ha gustado ni acorralar ni obligar a las mujeres a hacer o decir algo, así sea la chiquilla que ve como una hermana. Quizá si Ginn fuera de verdad su hermana entonces la fastidiaría tanto o más de lo que hace Nie.

James suspiró notablemente desganado antes de murmurar perfectamente claro _- Olvídalo -_

Ginn se mordió los labios y clavó su mirada en el piso. Como si James la hubiese regañado terriblemente.

_- _Lo siento mucho... en verdad lo siento. No sé cómo Ron puede platicar contigo -

James estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué rayos tenía que ver _Nie_ en este asunto ¿Acaso su mejor amigo también le estaba ocultando cosas? Bueno, no es que nunca no lo haya hecho (Esa repentina desaparición que tuvo que hacer, dejándole a cargo toda la responsabilidad del proyecto) y por ello James volvía a acentuar más su pensamiento de que todos _deben_ tener algo que ocultar.

_-_ Bueno, bueno, dejemos a un lado ese asunto y cuéntame... umm... cuánto tiempo tienes con tu chico -

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de la joven y hasta un brillo parecía inundar sus ojos azules, la pelirroja se llevó a la boca una buena porción de helado y la tragó casi de golpe por las ganas que tenía de hablar.

_- _Hace 3 semanas volvimos - le dijo sonriente y de inmediato se dispuso a explicarle - es que él pensaba de que merecía a alguien mejor... pero James, en verdad te lo digo, lo siento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, sé que no podré encontrar a alguien mejor -

_- _Sí, lo sé - James estaba dudando seriamente de la información objetiva de Ginn. En todo este tiempo sólo le ha dicho cuestiones intangibles y halagos para el afortunado de Neville Malfoy, aunque el apellido provocaba en James una horrible punzada en el estómago. ¡No! Coincidencia seguramente. No puede pertenecer a esa misma familia de patanes del arrogante de Draco-hijito-predilecto-del-profesor-de-diseño.

_- _Aunque si te preguntas desde cuándo estamos juntos... Déjame que pienso... - Ginn se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras la otra quedó con la cuchara suspendida en el aire. James aprovechó ese instante para atacar al envase de helado. - Ocho años!Sí! Ocho años, porque fue en nuestra fiesta de quince años cuando comenzó todo -

_-_ ¿Ocho años en una relación? -

Ginn le sonrió juguetonamente.

_- _Pero me refería a que son ocho años desde que lo conozco aunque a veces siento que es mucho más el tiempo, ahora, desde que somos novios - la voz le temblaba de emoción, James se percató que su _hermanita adoptiva_ verdaderamente está enamorada. No entendía por qué Nie no veía ello en Ginn, seguro que entonces se daría cuenta de lo feliz que ella es al estar con Neville - Llevamos cerca de 4 años, entre reconciliaciones y aventuras -

_- _¿Discuten bastante? - indagó James, esperando una respuesta objetiva de parte de Ginn.

_- _No, no somos de esas parejas que se la pasan peleando cada dos por tres por tonterías, o mucho menos de esas que cuando discuten, pareciera que se fuese a iniciar la Guerra Intergaláctica. No sé cómo M... mujeres... hay ciertas mujeres que aguantan esas cosas -

James se cruzó de brazos e imaginó a dos personas, de diferente sexo, discutiendo si el gato se comió a la rata, si el búlgaro es el enemigo, si la escoba es un arma mortal al ser enviada anónimamente, o si el esclavo debía ser libera... ¡Un momento¿Escobas-armas mortales?

_-_ Sí... sí... debe ser horrible - agregó James con notable tono desganado. Después de todo la imaginación tiene sus límites y eso de atacar a alguien con una escoba sería ideal para el presentador de objetos antiguos, en donde es asesinado por los instrumentos de la época primitiva debido al aburrimiento total de su programa.

_-_ Divertido al principio, pero en constantes peleas tarde o temprano se hieren sentimientos. Sobre todo si se es incapaz de mostrar un poco de afecto profundo y verdadero. -

James arqueó una ceja en señal de total asombro. ¿Era ella su pelirroja favorita-aunque-fastidie-y-se-aparezca-sin-avisar?

_-_ ¿Estás bien? - indagó James comenzando a preocuparse.

_- _Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse - Ginn se rascó la barbilla suspirando pesadamente - Son extrañas sensaciones, que definitivamente no me pertenecen. Estoy trabajando duro para sacarlas de mí. Sólo me arruinan la existencia y no me dejan disfrutar el presente -

James hubiese querido, de corazón, halagarla por su actitud positiva ante los problemas y las depresiones. Sin embargo cada una de esas palabras, perfectamente enlazadas, le abrió un camino a lo que podría ser la solución a su problema.

* * *

_- _...con la presencia de Ginn el tiempo corre más de prisa. Aunque ello me quita tiempo para mi trabajo, también es verdad que la paso menos... ¿Angustiado? Bah! Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios calificar mis emociones. ¿No podría ayudarme con alguna palabra?_ -_

Ella le negó con la cabeza, en todo lo que pudo moverla al tener afirmada el dorso de su mano entretanto parecía recopilar en un bolígrafo dorado todos los datos que quizá ella considerara importante.

Habían transcurrido algunas semanas desde que Ginn estaba en el departamento de James, alegrándole y haciendo menos pesada su vida de joven diseñador solitario. Pero todo era algo superficial, por más que el mismo James se esforzara en poner un poco más de esfuerzo en olvidarse de esas sensaciones que aún no cesaban y le atormentaban con mayor fuerza los amaneceres de los martes, jueves y fines de semana.

También había transcurrido el mismo tiempo desde que James tenía sus sesiones psicológicas aunque lo mejor para él fue cuando finalmente (luego de algunos comentarios, pequeños debates y demás) la profesional aceptó quitar la muralla transparente que los separaba, so pretexto de que era una forma figurada de que James no iba a encerrarse tras un muro transparente e iba a contarle todo lo que acontecía en su vida para una mejor perspectiva.

_- _¿Alguna otra pesadilla? - le preguntó la psicóloga de la misma forma en que le hubiese preguntado si llovió el día anterior en la ciudad.

_- _No creo que sea pesadilla. Sólo que mi primo era mi tío. Un pequeño cambio insignificante porque igual era el mismo patán e imbécil - respondió James haciendo una mueca de fastidio - A veces hubiese deseado que en verdad Nie y Ginn fuesen mis verdaderos hermanos -

_- _Si de verdad los considera sus hermanos y ellos le consideran como tal - comentó ella sacándose brevemente los lentes para limpiarlos con un pequeño paño que tenía en un bolsillo en su bata - Entonces no tiene porqué llegar a esos deseos -

James la miró por unos instantes y una inquietud le llegó a la mente.

_- _¿Son lentes a causa de miopía¿O son para leer¿De cuánto es el aumento? -

La joven negó con un gesto. No era la primera vez que su paciente le salía con cuestiones totalmente ajenas a las pláticas de la vida de él. Y tampoco era la primera persona que lo hacía.

_- _Es por cuestión de imagen profesional - respondió ella en un claro tono que daba por terminada la pregunta personal.

_- _Pues sin ellos se ve más joven - comentó James como si le aconsejara sobre el color del cual deberían ser las paredes del consultorio.

_- _¿Algo más que agregar sobre lo que le ha incomodado en el transcurso de la semana? - indagó ella adoptando su ya natural tono de doctora.

James estaba tentado a decirle que le exasperaba esa forma cortante de acabar las respuestas.

_- _No - respondió James en un tono que denotaba cansancio - Nada de castillos, ni pasillos, ni seres de rostros borrosos -

_- _¿Sigue sin dormir de largo ocho horas continuas? -

_- _Bueno, la siguiente sesión comenzaremos con las regresiones - le dijo ella mientras terminaba de anotar algo que James ignoraba - Entrará en un estado de hinopsis y regresaremos lentamente en su vida -

_- _Al menos dormiré un rato - comentó James con una semi-sonrisa.

- Entonces hasta el viernes - dijo la doctora extendiendo la mano hacia el joven.

_- _Hasta el viernes - respondió James sentándose en el borde del alargado sofá de cuero y respondiendo al apretón de mano.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** (¡Atrapado en una Red, queremos Atrapado en una Red!) No sé si sea verdad o no pero hay políticas de no contestar reviews :( así que por si acaso no quiero tener problemas. Escribir es mi vitamina en el mundo cibernético y no me agradaría que me eliminen ficts o me llamen la atención por ello (suficiente con los regaños de mi familia XD) 

Sólo quiero decirles detalles que sí me parece importanteEn mi fict tocaré los puntos de la hinopsis, eso sí, de psicóloga no tengo nada! Es más, soy más paciente que doctora XD así que si hayan errores (horrores) en las sesiones me disculpan por adelantado. Sobre las imágenes..._:Hikari retrocede asustada:_ Yo no las dibujé¡Fue ella! _:La **persona **(por eso el 'ella') que señala Hikari huye apresuradamente, aunque hubo una división y se van en direcciones opuestas:_ A ver, agente del FBI, adivíname esa! _:Hikari sonríe ampliamente sabiendo que ha dejado intrigada a su querida amiga Lilyem:_ Ginn es una buena hermana adoptiva de James, de ella no hay que temer, sino de Cho _:Hikari se disculpa por adelantado: _y recalco que estoy bajo las enseñanzas de Anasazi (Y Dama Blanca y pronto me incorporaré a las filas de Flor, la muy bandida que me hizo llorar con su último cap. de SESA) y también quiero aprender de Mileya. Así que fíjense en lo malosa que me he de poner. Y bueno, le doy descanso a sus mentes en lo siguiente, en el fict no serán cinco vidas sino dos. La pasada y la actual. Si ya con mucha tecnología, futuro y pasado mezclado ya se me revuelven (yo también XD) imagínense con cinco¡Me voy al manicomio! Y sobre ¿Neville Malfoy? Es él, pues, Neville Malfoy XD

Sobre James, bueno él no es un ligón, es simplemente _muy observador _XDD y el pobre no se da cuenta de muchas cosas aún XDD. James tampoco es _cool_ ante las mujeres, sino ya tuviese novia, pero ya arreglamos eso... Ven acá, Cho XDD Sobre cierta serie (que muero de ganas por ver T.T) ¿Tony hizo ese comentario machista¿Le comentó lo mismo? En serio que declararé que esto es fusión entre una novela que vi y una serie que jamás he visto XDD (He de revisar mi guía de cable, ha de estar por ahí metida esa serie y yo como boba perdiéndomela) y si la Dra. Melfi tiene algo en común con las 3 mujeres que lo dominan... entonces ella le domina tres veces más¡Mentalidad shipper alterada! Y sobre el cruce de piernas con el viejito.. ja, ja, ja.. es verdad! No se lo hubiese _gozado_ ¿Crees que se lo gozó? XD Los cuadros, los cuadros.. los bellos cuadros que no los pintó la psicóloga sino umm... no puedo revelarlo ahora, lo siento mucho. ¿Te sirve de algo si te digo que James/Harry no tiene nada que ver con esas imágenes¡Mente revuelta! Sobre lo de odiosa y fastidiosa hermana menor... es lo que me dicen a mí T.T ¿Nie -Neville? Vaya! No era mala idea, pero bueno, es Ronnie Nervioso, con poca fe en sí mismo... bueno, espera a que se metan con lo que él quiera y saldrá una personalidad que es de temer. Y sí, es Neville Malfoy. Tranquila que él no tiene el cabello rubio ni los ojos grises. Es que lo que pasa... es que... umm... pues... Ah! Ya! No sé escribir el apellido de Neville, sí, eso! Eso sucede XD ¿De verdad que quieres más Neville Malfoy? Y eso que no sabes cuál es el otro apellido del bello muchacho. Pronto le conocerás, o mejor dicho, pronto James lo conocerá.

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora Jo Rowling, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con el mero objetivo de entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué nn) 

_...Dan y Emma, bailando entre escenas..._ Je! Tenía que decirlo! Lo siento. No sé si pase en la película o no, pero es algo bello de admirar.

Y para el fragmento del capítulo, les comento que por detalles como el que siguen, es que yo sigo creyendo en Hr-H como ideal del amor: A Harry más le importa Hermione que un simple enfado, por ello _se olvida_ de que estaba enojado con ella.

* * *

_- ¡Le quita puntos a Gryffindor porque todas las tardes me abro la mano con una plumilla¿Es eso justo?_

_- Te comprendo, Harry- dijo su amigo compasivamente mientras le servía tocino - Está completamente chiflada_

_Hermione, sin embargo, se limitó a hojear _El Profeta_ y no comentó nada._

_- Crees que la Profesora McGonagall tiene razón¿verdad?- le preguntó Harry a la fotografía de Cornelius Fudge que le tapaba la cara de Hermione._

_- Lamento que te haya quitado puntos, pero creo que hace bien advirtiéndote que no pierdas los estribos con Umbridge - sentenció la voz de su amiga mientras Fudge gesticulaba enérgicamente en la primera plana cuando pronunciaba un discurso._

_Harry no le dirigió la palabra a Hermione en Encantamientos, pero cuando entraron en Transfiguraciones se le olvidó que estaba enfadado con ella_

**_Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix, Capítulo 15 La Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, Págs. 334 - 335 _**


	8. Encuentros

**Capítulo 08: Encuentros**

* * *

Era una agradable tarde en aquel miércoles 15 de septiembre del 2100. Los rayos del sol, controlados tecnológicamente para que no traten a la humanidad como carne asada, golpeaban débilmente sobre la ciudad, acompañando a la helada fría que abrazaba cada una de las avenidas.

James quedó algunos instantes parado en el borde de la puerta principal del edificio, mirando hacia el cielo, viendo cuán pesado estaba el tráfico a esas horas. Los autovoladores se deslizaban, como si fuesen miles de aves migratorias surcando en cielo, desesperadas buscando en dónde pasar el invierno.

Lo afortunado era que el tráfico, por más pesado que fuera, sólo traía como consecuencia pérdida de tiempo. Todo gracias a los chips incrustados en los vehículos, ingeniosos aparatos que prevenían cualquier accidente (a esa velocidad es casi imposible de que dos autos no hubiesen chocado) porque el ser humano es un genio para la tecnología pero un total desastre para controlar sus propios defectos. Y estar siempre apurado era uno de los defectos favoritos.

Repentinamente un autovolador hizo un giro brusco y bajó a gran velocidad, yéndose directamente en contra del joven diseñador, quien de inmediato posó su mirada sobre un pequeño poste junto a él, y esto hizo que él respirara aliviado.

Una luz rojiza se encendió en el poste y otra simultánea en el autovolador. Entonces el vehículo se detuvo abruptamente a cinco centímetros del cuerpo del joven Potter, alborotando más aún su melena azabache. Un _plof_ se escuchó dentro del interior del vehículo y una especie de inmensa almohada se infló en el lado del conductor.

_- Lo siento -_ gimió una voz que provenía desde el interior del auto, casi al instante la almohada se desinflaba y dejaba entrever a una joven, quien asomó su cabeza llena de mechones dorados y desordenados por la ventanilla abierta del piloto - Es que aún no aprendo a usar bien estos aparatos del quinto infierno -

James se pasó una mano por el cabello, _ignorando esa sensación que siempre le acompañaba cuando lo hacía, _y aunque su melena no quedó presentable, al menos increíblemente no era el desastre con el cual había estado instantes anteriores.

_- _A este paso le quitarán la licencia - comentó James colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

_- _¿Licencia? - exclamó la mujer un tanto despistada, quedó unos segundos en silencio, como si analizara la palabra de miles maneras posibles y luego finalmente reaccionó - ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Esas cositas brillantes con foto tiesa. Me pregunto si necesitaré ungüento para calmar el dolor de la espalda -

James no tenía la más remota idea de qué tenía que ver dolores físicos con una foto.

_- _Bueno, no hubo heridos - James dijo señalando al poste que seguía emitiendo la luz rojiza manteniendo así al auto sin hacerle ningún daño - Nuevamente gracias a estos aparatos del sexto infierno -

_-...lín!_ - murmuró casi inaudible la rubia - Y yo que pensaba que eran sólo cinco -

James la miró unos instantes fijamente. Sus mechones dorados casi sometidos por un palillo chino negro, algunos mechones rubios se escapaban de la prisión, formándose bucles que al joven de pronto se le antojaron tentadores; y sino fuera por esa semisonrisa de chiquilla descubierta en plena travesura entonces James la tacharía de loca. Incluso le recomendaría a su psicóloga.

Una extraña sensación se posó en la boca del estómago del joven diseñador. Ahora su vida estaba limitándola a _el mundo está lleno de cuerdos y locos_. Él negó con la cabeza y se despidió con un ademán de la rubia alocada quien le despedía entre gritos de admiración, como si él fuese una estrella de cine digital.

_«Quizá el mundo está lleno de locos y por eso la psicología es la carrera del siglo»_ pensó James encogiéndose de hombros. Inconscientemente había decidido conducir en su vehículo por el otro lado del edificio, para esquivar el tráfico aéreo pesado de la avenida principal (de paso evitaba a otra _loquita _en el camino) y también él pensaba en llamar a su departamento para averiguar si su _hermana-pelirroja-fastidiosa-favorita_ le ha dado por cocinar, y si así era entonces pasaría comprando algo que sea comestible.

James creía firmemente que Ginn debería dejar de incendiar su cocina cada vez que se mete ahí. Parecería que ella no está nada acostumbrada a los aparatos electrónicos de su departamento. Si todo es cuestión de presionar botones o incluso en el peor de los casos, activar las órdenes por medio de la voz. Tanto ella como Nie están registrados en la base de datos de su departamento.

Él se sobó la parte de atrás del cuello, descubriendo que nuevamente esa presión en el mismo había casi desaparecido, como afortunadamente siempre le pasa luego de cada una de sus sesiones psicológicas. (Quizá si le comentaba este detalle a su psicóloga, ella reconsideraría las citas diarias)

James buscó entre sus ropas unas gafas obscuras y puso las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de tela jeans que portaba. Dio unos pasos para ir en busca de su vehículo cuando de pronto, como aparecido de la nada, chocó contra una persona.

_«Cuándo demonios le insertarán chips a las personas para que no se choquen»_ pensó fastidiado el diseñador desde el piso del edificio.

_- _¿Por qué demonios no se fija por dónde va? - cuestionó la masculina voz en un claro tono de irritación. James hubiese deseado fulminarlo con tan sólo una mirada.

_- _Me parece que es otro el despistado - replicó con dureza el diseñador mientras se levantaba antes que el otro.

Lo primero que James reparó al verlo fue en una agresiva cara, nada agradable y que le provocó una extraña sacudida en la boca del estómago. De inmediato reparó en el piso donde estaban regados un montón de libros referentes a análisis mentales que el tipo portaba (Con razón, tremendo suelazo que se dio) lo cual delataba su profesión al instante.

_«Genial, mi vida rodeándose de loqueros»_ James apretó los dientes, sus ojos claros brillaron en una extraña señal de guardia, aunque el otro no pudiera verlos.

_- _Yo le he visto antes - declaró el hombre, recogiendo con brusquedad sus libros, sin despegar sus ojos de la frente del diseñador - Tiene cara de farsante -

Generalmente James no es un buscapleitos (claro está, obviando sus años de estudios de diseño y su época de vivir con los Dursley, aunque más parecía que James era un imán para los problemas) pero un tipo loquero salido de la nada le dice _farsante_ (¡Cómo detesta ese apelativo! Entre otros)

_- _Y usted tiene cara de haber extraviado su cerebro - James replicó mordaz pasando junto a él, haciendo lo posible e imposible por tratar de ignorarlo.

_- _¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡La doctora Granger! ¿No? ¡Departamento Hache! -

_«La doctora Granger» _Para James, el tiempo desde que se detuvo hasta que se volvió hacia el hombre fueron horas, aunque no le habrá tomado ni dos milésima de segundos girar sobre sus talones. _«¡Granger!» _La palabra resonó en su mente, abriéndole un montón de sensaciones que lo paralizaron totalmente. El palpitar insistente en su pecho se volvió doloroso, un nudo extraño le permitía respirar con facilidad. De pronto él en su mente le quitó a la psicóloga sus lentes redondos y le soltó el cabello, llenándolo de rizos, rodeada de decenas de libros, quizá colocándolos como una muralla alrededor de su vida, para que nadie entrara en ella. Físicamente era _ella. Tenía _que ser _ella_.

_- _¡Smith! - se escuchó una voz fémina en claro tono de reproche - Estás violando el código de ética, artículo 60 inciso eme, sobre desvincular relaciones personales del tratamiento profesional -

El rubio miró duramente a la joven, quien abría el bolso que ella portaba y de inmediato sacaba del mismo un grueso libro titulado _«Medicinas tomadas antes del medio día en caso de esquizofrénicos» _y se lo extendía, para claramente devolvérselo-

_- __**Tienes**_ que leerlo - replicó Smith irritado, apretando los dientes e ignorando la mención del artículo anteriormente enunciado por la joven.

James se sintió un tanto mareado, revuelto en un montón de sensaciones. Por un lado tenía unas enormes ganas de destrozarle la cara al rubiecito de pacotilla, por otro lado no se atrevía a mirar a la doctora Granger. Y una sensación de miles de dagas en su nuca comenzaron a atacarle.

_- _No estoy bajo tu jurisdicción - replicó la mujer firmemente - Soy independiente. En **t.o.d.o. -**

_- _Sólo trato de defenderte. Nuevamente estás… - La joven ignoró totalmente al rubio y se volvió a su paciente.

_- _Señor Potter, debería estar descansando -

James sintió la familiar sensación de dos brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo, una cabeza descansando en su espalda. Por primera vez en esos extraños instantes de emociones se volvió hacia su psicóloga, clavando sus claros ojos en los castaños orbes de ella a través de las gafas obscuras. La expresión de la psicóloga era la misma que si le hubiesen preguntado si el día de ayer llovió en la ciudad.

Físicamente se parecía a _ella_. Pero ¿qué había más allá de la apariencia?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

James no sentía nada en su mirada. No había una preocupación _personal._ Sino ella más bien tenía el mismo semblante con el que le hablaba a todo el mundo. James encontró muchas carencias en las facciones del rostro de la psicóloga. Y lo siguiente que se cruzó en la mente de James fue una idea tan desolada que le costó bastante expresarla en voz alta

_- Tú no eres Hermione - _

A James le ardía la cabeza, sentía que todos sus sesos querían escaparse abruptamente. El dolor del pecho no desaparecía y le estaba costando un poco caminar, tanto así que sintió como metal al rojo vivo penetrando en su piel cuando un hombre (salido quien sabe de dónde) le agarró del hombro.

_- _¿Se encuentra bien? -

James no dio respuesta. Sintió que la cabeza iba a explotarle. La visión se le volvió borrosa y no lograba distinguir el rostro del hombre que lo sostenía con firmeza. Tuvo que forcejear un poco para liberarse del hombre, quien parecía no querer dejarlo ir.

_- _No puede andar bien - insistió el hombre volviendo a agarrar a James del hombro, quien reaccionó irritado y lo empujó con fuerza. No la suficiente para hacerlo caer, pero sí demasiada para darle a entender que no quería que le pusiera ni un dedo encima.

_- _¿Ahora entiende? Doctora Granger - James escuchó a lo lejos hablar al rubio de pacotilla - su paciente necesita terapia intensiva, por mi lado le diagnostico medicamentos cinco veces al día, electroshock...

_- _¡Cierre la boca, Smith! - recriminó la mujer.

_- _Yo puedo ayudarle, hay que llevarlo de inmediato a una clínica - observó alarmado el otro hombre queriendo agarrar a James, quien parecía desfallecer, pero aún así se negaba claramente a que siquiera le rozara. El diseñador no creía poder soportarlo. El estómago se le revolvió y sintió unas horribles náuseas. También se sintió terriblemente irritado.

_- _¡Déjenme en paz! - masculló James fastidiado escuchando a lo lejos las advertencias del rubio sobre su estado peligroso - No soy el roedor de experimentos. ¡Me largo de aquí! -

_- _Señor Potter, hágame el favor de dejarse de estupideces - le recriminó la psicóloga frunciendo el entrecejo

James sintió una extraña sensación invadirle el cuerpo cuando el otro hombre tomó del brazo a la doctora y le habló con una formalidad impresionante.

_- _La he estado buscando - dijo el hombre - Ya nos conocíamos antes ¿No? -

_- _No, lo siento, no creo recordarlo - dijo la mujer intentando suavemente soltarse.

James se sintió más extraño aún y llegó a la conclusión que no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto. Potter reanudó su camino hacia su autovolador aunque a duras penas lograba distinguir siquiera el pasillo de la pared. Las imágenes se volvían borrosas y la cabeza le ardía.

_- _Fue hace algunas semanas atrás, quiero hablar con usted - insistía el hombre - Mi nombre es Verl... _-_

_- _Lo siento, pero no, gracias - la joven se le soltó un tanto brusca - En otra ocasión será, ahora no -

_- _Pero necesito hablarle - James comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía, intentando alejarse aunque los pies se le volvieran de cemento - Usted es una especialista, debería atenderme -

_- _Primero debe concretar una cita - ella recalcó dura y firmemente - Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que atender -

James sintió que ella iba detrás de sus pasos, aparentemente ella no estaba escuchando los gritos del rubio llamándola. La mente del joven estaba revuelta aunque conforme se acercaba más a su autovolador, más se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón.

Casi tropezando James se saltó el camino eléctrico y se dirigió al lado derecho de su vehículo azul marino. Apenas podía respirar cuando puso la mano derecha en el _autovolador_ y la luz infrarroja pasó alrededor de su mano.

_- _Señor Potter - escuchó James a sus espaldas y apenas giró la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, descubriendo así a una joven con el cabello completamente recogido que usaba lentes redondos y portaba un bolso. Ella le tomó del hombro y comenzó a analizarlo silenciosamente.

_"Alerta: Se ha detectado temperatura corporal no acorde al medio ambiente, sudoración fría"_ se leía en la puerta del vehículo.

De inmediato un par de cuerdas salieron del vehículo apenas abrió la puerta y se enroscó alrededor del joven diseñador... y de la joven doctora.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Notas finales: **_A los siglos que vengo a actualizar esta historia. Gracias a **Hibari** por nunca, nunca perder la fe en que terminaré todas mis historias. Ahora me verán más a menudo. Y lamento lo corto del capítulo, estoy retomando la historia y tengo que colocar con cuidado los detalles. Comienza a tomar forma el por qué y hacia dónde va.

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora Jo Rowling, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con el mero objetivo de entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué n_n)

_Harry cruzó el sombrío piso, se encaminó hacia el tirador de la puerta, que tenía forma de cabeza de serpiente, y abrió la puerta._

_Echó un breve vistazo al tenebroso techo de una habitación con dos camas; entonces, se oyó un fuerte ruido, seguido por un chirrido aún más potente, y su visión quedó totalmente oscurecida por el espesor de una gran cantidad de pelo. Hermione se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo que casi le desinfla, mientras la minúscula lechuza de Ron, Pidwidgeon, pasaba zumbando excitada, una y otra vez, alrededor de sus cabezas._

_**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix, Capítulo 04 Número 12, Grimmauld Place, Págs. 334 - 335 **_


End file.
